The Perks And Perils Of Being A Whitebeard Pirate
by MeatAndWatermelons
Summary: Shiro Miyuki has just been newly recruited on the Moby Dick . She was unsure at first if she had done the right thing by accepting Whitebeard's mark. But Ace,Marco,Izou, and Haruta made her lose her doubts instantly. Having the Whitebeard pirates as both your family and nakama is both a good thing and a bad thing. The bad thing is well...they hate you. AU.
1. Chapter 1: The First Chapter

**Chapter 1**: **The Overrated beginning at the Moby Dick**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE IN THIS WORLD. BUT IN ANOTHER UNIVERSE I'M THE PIRATE KING(QUEEN) MWAHAHAHA!**

**Warnings: There shall be Sailor-mouthing O_o and I may call Whitebeard 'Oyaji' which is in Japanese and since some people don't like it when there are two languages I try to use English instead of the common Japanese words.**

"Oi oi, it seems that you mistook Me." a black-haired man in his early 20's said as he stood up from his seat. A blue-haired man with a large scar on his left arm and an eye patch on his right eye and his friends were picking on him.

'"Oh, really? I think what I said was correct." the man casually replied with a grin.

The black-haired kid was unlucky, truly unlucky to get picked on by the 104,000,000 beri pirate rookie. He pulled out a gun and pointed it at the man. The blue haired man burst into laughter.

"You think you could kill me? Gahahahahaha, classic!"

A tick mark appeared on the black-haired kid's forehead. He pulled the trigger without any hesitation. Then the blue haired man pulled out his hand into a 'stop' sign; then, the bullets exploded before they could even reach him.

"As I said, you won't last a week here." The blue haired man said, pulling out his pistol and pointed it to the now frightened boy.

Then suddenly, the doors crashed open.

"Marny~ get me pizza!" a girl was average in height with jet black hair and dark violet eyes; she was faintly tanned and had her hair in a pony tail.

"What is up with you people? What are you gawking at?!" She yelled to the people at the stomped to the counter ignoring the two men. "Marny! Hurry up!" She yelled.

The blue haired man laughed then shot the black-haired man. But the girl acted as if she didn't hear anything and continued to slam on the counter. The woman on the counter finally gave her pizza which had shut her up. The blue haired man sat next to her.

"Hey, little lady." He greeted.

The girl looked at him. "Hi." she said then went back to eating.

"What's someone like you doing in a dangerous place like this?" He chuckled. "This IS the New World."

She didn't even bother looking at him. "Bounty Hunting." She replied while reaching for her wallet.

"You? Bounting Hunty?"

"Bounty Hunting." She corrected.

"How could a little girl like you–"he was cut off by the girl thrusting a sword through his chest. She pulled it back then unsheathed it.

"Do NOT call me a girl." She said with venom dripping from every word.

Then the girl glared at the cold body lying beneath the pool of blood.

* * *

"Shiro, you can't just go around killing my customers!" Marny the bar owner said while glaring at Shiro with her hands on her hips.

Shiro looked at the woman; she was her close friend's friend so that's the reason she stayed here with her until her log pose pouted then pointed at the man. "He pissed me off." She reasoned.

Marny sighed. "You're lucky he has a bounty or I would've given you to the Marines by now." She said while shaking her head.

"Then I would've killed all of them." Shiro said and smile widely.

"She's Shiro Miyuki r-right? The West blue native criminal wanted for 95,000,000 beri."

"Isn't she the one sent to Impel Down at the age of seven? Just last week, I read at the newspaper that she escaped."

"That was a year ago you _baka_! She escaped a year ago."

"Oh."

"I heard she's being chased by the World Government."

"She killed 'Fire Pistol' Rick! He has a bigger bounty than her!"

"Oi, I'm over here." Shiro pointed out to the group of men whispering at the corner of the bar.

They all turned around to look at her, but then ran away scared. Shiro frowned. _They're always like that _she thought_. _"I'm leaving." Shiro said to Marny and threw a small bag of gold to her. She walked to the exit, and then waved off.

"Keep the change."

* * *

Shiro was walking down the busy streets of Toriko–the current island where she is.

"Let's see, I got almost everything I need…all I need now is…" She trailed off. "A new pair of shoes." Shiro added after seeing a shoe store.

She entered.

"Good Afternoon miss and welcome to Patty's Laces the finest sellers of shoes in the entire Grand Line." The clerk greeted.

She looked around to find some sturdy fire-proof shoes. She had to make sure to get almost anything fire-proof, better be safe than running around naked. There were tons of shoes in the place from sandals to boots. She kept on looking 'til she saw a pair of crème and brown colored boots reaching under her knees.

"Perfect!" She said and grinned.

She went to the counter to pay for it then she noticed a family of nobles.

"It's your great grandmother's diamond necklace which had been passed in our family from generations." The dad said to his daughter, holding a box with a diamond necklace inside. The daughter was a petite white-haired girl with deep blue eyes; and she was wearing a pretty blue 'noble-like' girly dress.

"So that means it used? That's gross, so no thanks." She said and looked at her parents.

"I'm a noble; I deserve new expensive jewelry not old used ones." She added.

Shiro glared at the girl. She hated people who think they're better than everyone else just because of their status; they're too arrogant and selfish. Then the girl noticed Shiro glaring at her.

"What are you low-life looking at?" She coldly while glaring back.

"I don't know, a cruel selfish arrogant bitch." Shiro replied with a smirk.

The noble girl gasped.

"How dare you speak to me–a noble like that? My father is a powerful man."She said. "Tell her, daddy."

"Miss, a lady shouldn't speak foul words like that. Please just leave us alone."

Shiro just smiled and shrugged. "Whatever you say..." She said and went ahead of them then paid for the shoes.

"You can't just let her leave like that! She was rude to me. She thinks a low-life like her could speak to me like that." The girl said as she stomped her foot.

"Sorry Princess Spoiled bitch, but you should really look at a mirror. Your face is slowly imitating your ugly personality; well, I hope we see each other again. Bye Mr. and Mrs. Ass fuck, I'm very sorry for you to have such a spoiled whore as a daughter. Cheerio!" Shiro said before she left, leaving an angry family behind.

She grinned. It was in her nature to be rude; she didn't care what people she was being rude at thought. She was a natural sailor-mouth after all.

* * *

Shiro immediately left for the port after buying her shoes.

_I can't stay here for too long, sooner or later the Marines will find out I'm here or worse –the World Government. _She shuddered at the thought. When she finally found the port she looked for her ship – the Silver Horseman. She placed the crates of food onboard and set sail. "Just another day that's gone to waste." She whispered.

_I came here to find a purpose, a purpose to live. My life doesn't have any meaning anymore, so I'm here to find a new dream, a new life, and new…friends. _

"Friends_" _She repeated.

_How long has it been? Since I had friends? Two years perhaps, I really don't know. I don't want to remember everything again. It hurts to just try to remember it._

She shook her head. "I gotta stop thinking about these kinds of things." Shiro said to herself.

Then her thoughts drifted to what happened in the bar earlier.

_I can't believe the guy actually thought I was a bounty hunter. The Marines'll probably arrest me first if that happens!_

Shiro leaned at the main mast and gave a small yawn. Then she closed her eyes then went to sleep.

* * *

"One sheep, two sheep, four sheep, five sheep, six sheep, seven sheep, 998, 936, 634, 23, 5,4,3,2,5, Baa baa black shit…have you any wool?" Shiro sang as she was lying down at the deck of her ship.

Her stomach growled—all of her food supply was gone. It had been only two days after she had set sail from the island 'Toriko'.She got up then dusted her self.

Then a large sea-king rose from the sea.

Shiro's eyes gleamed of hunger. "Perfect timing! I haven't eaten all day!" She said while unsheathing her katana.

The sea-king, realizing that he's gonna be the young girl's lunch slowly backed away.

"No you don't!" She said then jumped off the railing. While she was on the air she sliced the sea-king, and then the sea-king meat landed on the deck. She landed on the railing.

"Now how am I gonna cook all this?" She asked herself tapping her index finger on her chin. She hasn't eaten since yesterday and it was really bad for her. "Crap, the flame thrower's out of juice." She mumbled.

Then her head started to hurt really badly. Shiro couldn't take it anymore; the pain of hunger was overwhelming. She was in the middle of the ocean, with nothing to eat, nothing to cook with, and the effect of hunger is starting to kick vision started to blur, her head began to throb, her body's getting frail, and her stomach hurts. She fell on her knees, clutching her stomach.

"I'm gonna die." Shiro whispered before she fainted.

* * *

Marco was feeling pretty good that particular day, everything was going smoothly. Everyone was doing all their jobs, the weather was nice, the nurses said that Oyaji's health is starting to get better, and there were no troubles at their islands. As he was about to go to his room to sleep, he remembered something no, someone.

"Ace." He mumbled then frowned.

So he went up to the crow's nest only to see the second division commander sleeping on duty. He scowled.

"Stop sleeping on duty, yoi!" Marco said as he hit Ace in the head.

"Huh? What?" Ace asked, still feeling sleepy.

"You're supposed to look for any signs of islands or ships not sleep on duty, you idiot!"

"Why do I have to do it?" Ace whined.

"It's your punishment after starting a food fight at the dining hall yesterday."

Ace's frown turned into a small grin. "Ah, that was awesome."

"No it wasn't! You got almost everybody in trouble. Now, any signs of ships?"

"Well…there's one over there." Ace pointed out.

Marco turned to look at the direction where Ace pointed to. It was a galleon with its sails having no Jolly Roger or sea-gull whatsoever

"Well, it's not a pirate ship…then what is it?" Ace asked.

"We better investigate." Marco said.

Ace yawned then nodded.

* * *

"Oh look a dead sea-king." Ace pointed out.

"He noticed the sea-king but not the unconscious girl…stupid." Marco mumbled then shook his head at his comrade's stupidity.

"What's this ship anyway? No Jolly Roger or even a seagull, no crew, no food, no sake, just an unconscious girl and her stuff." Ace commented.

"We better take her to the ship, yoi"

"Yeah it'd be best if we do, she doesn't seem injured so we don't have to take her to the infirmary."

"We'll just ask her who she is when she wakes up."

Ace nodded.

* * *

"Do you think she's a pirate?"

"Nah, she's too skinny and she looks fragile and weak"

"Oi, she's waking up."

Shiro could hear voices around her, waking her up.

She stirred a bit and opened her eyes.

Everything was a bit blurry at first then it became clearer.

Then she saw two pairs of eyes staring at her.

One had black hair, an orange hat, freckles and appeared to be shirtless, the other one looks like a blonde pineapple minus the spikes, with a purple jacket and a tattoo she can't get a good look at. They were staring at her as if waiting for her to say something.

_Well this awkward, I'm really not used with meeting new people _she thought.

She sat up from the bed she was in, and crossed her arms. "Who the hell are you?"It was her usual response to meeting strangers.

"She seems to be a rude one, yoi." The blond said and smiled.

Before Shiro could reply her stomach growled. She held her stomach in pain. **This **was one of the reasons she needed a lot of food on board her ship.

"Here, eat it." The man with the orange hat said and handed over a tray of food.

She blinked a few times, and then scarfed it all down. Her stomach still growled.

"Uh, thank you for the food but…do you happen to have…more?" She asked shyly.

The Blond man smiled. "You can come with us to the dining hall, it is lunchtime anyways."

She smiled a bit. "Thank you."

He motioned for her to come. While she was following them, she noticed the man-with-the-orange-cowboy-hat's tattoo on his back. She would've known that sign anywhere.

"Whitebeard pirates." She whispered to herself.

_If freckles has that tattoo that means he's a member, which goes for pineapple-chan too! _she thought. She swallowed in fear. What kind of mess had she gotten herself into she thought.

* * *

Shiro tried to pinch herself again to check if she was dreaming.

"Welcome to the dining hall." 'Freckles' said as he opened the door revealing the huge room.

There were men eating, drinking, and some were even dancing, fighting, and singing on the tables. And on one wall was a huge Whitebeard pirate's flag.

"So do you know who we are now?" 'Pineapple' asked while they were walking along the huge place.

She simply nodded. He and freckles smiled. Then finally they led her to a table on the corner of the room.

"Sit here." Freckles motioned for the chair and she complied.

"Here, you could get anything you like." Pineapple said while handing her a plate and gesturing to all the food.

She smiled and nodded.

* * *

She tried her best to eat and act like a lady, if you just ignore the piles of dishes she had finished. The freckle-faced man was at her left and the blond man was at her right.

"He has narcolepsy, yoi." The blond whispered as he pointed to the freckle-faced cowboy.

She just nodded.

"Hey Marco, why'd you bring a girl on the ship?" a man with a mustache asked.

"Oi, oi. You don't suppose we'd let a passed out woman on the sea to starve, yeah? Even pirates have hearts." Marco, which Shiro thinks is the blond pineapple's name said. "Besides it was Ace's idea, and mines."

"So what's your name?" Freckles asked, finally awake from his nap.

"Shiro, Miyuki Shiro." She said.

"Well Shiro, I'm Marco." Marco said with a lazy smile.

"I'm Ace, Portgas D. Ace, at your service." Freckle-man said lazily.

Marco pointed to the "Fat Spanish Man" ( which Shiro thinks is the proper name for the idiot who called her a girl).

_Okay, maybe he's not really fat but he called me a girl- yeah? NOBODY calls me a girl and lives...THIS is an exception because they're Whitebeard's crew and they'll probably be extremely strong and scary._

"He's Vista."

"That's Jozu." Ace said while pointing to a scary man.

"And there's Blamenco, Rakuyo, Namur's the Shark man, Blenheim, Curiel, Kingdew, Haruta – yes, she's a girl, Atmos, Jiru, Fossa, and Izo." Marco said while pointing to each one when his/her name's mentioned.

_Too many names, I think I'm having a headache_

Shiro nodded.

"Did you tell Pops about this?" Izo asked.

_Is he a girl or a man? I'm confused. Maybe I should ask him…maybe not._

"We're gonna bring her to the old man later." Marco said.

_Hmm…are pirates supposed to be THIS nice? I mean, aren't they supposed to feed me to sharks or something?_

"I wonder is she's gonna be thrown off-board or he'll let me burn her alive." Ace said smiling.

_Oh, they're real. Well, fuck me. Bye world! Bye Sea! Bye moon! Bye sun! I'll always remember you my friends._

Shiro forced herself to look nonchalant. They frowned at her reaction.

"Aren't you scared?" Ace asked.

"No, it's about time I die."Shiro said and smiled.

She tried to swallow to keep my self from laughing. They were still gaping at her, except Ace who fell asleep. A man appeared and snapped everyone out of their thoughts.

"Commander Marco, I found her." He said handing Marco a folder.

"Quite a small bounty…95,000,000 beri." Marco said reading something inside the folder.

_Wow! They raised it? Pfft, they could've least made it to a hundred million, cheapskates._

"How'd you get a bounty?" Haruta asked.

Shiro shrugged.

_Maybe that Saint Arseloch finally woke up from his comma…oooh-la-la this is deep fudge. What if a marine admiral goes after me? *gulp* Uh-oh_

"Hmmm a newspaper clipping about you." Marco said pulling out a newspaper article.

Everyone in the table motioned for him to read it.

"Seven year old girl in West Blue murders 37 innocent civilians and has left one severely injured."

He read aloud. Shiro narrowed her eyes.

_I could've sworn there are only 37 of them._

Some other crew members gathered around Marco even if they don't know why he's reading it for.

"A seven-year old killing 37 men? Is this even real?" a man from the other tables asked."What kind of monster is she?"

Shiro rolled her eyes at his comment. Marco continued.

"The survivor, who pleads his name to not be mentioned, has told us what had happened on that night."

She scooted closer to Marco, peering over the newspaper clipping.

"And I quote: It was a normal summer night; we were having fun and drinking at my friend's place. Then a little girl came inside. I asked her what she was doing there and to go home because it's already late. But she threw a dagger at me! Hitting me in the stomach! Then she got a sword and started beheading my friends and slicing and killing them. There was so much blood! It was truly scary, horrifying, I couldn't even stand up because I was so scared! She was really scary! She's a heartless and cruel monster! I pretended to be dead to get justice! All my friends died, one after another!"

"The girl really is a witch!" a man said.

Shiro clenched her fists. As much she wanted to murder them, she remembered what her old friend used to say:

_"Whitebeard always avenges his nakama so ya better not mess with 'em! 'specially Whitebeard himself." The drunkard once said._

Shiro sighed.

"The girl –Shiro Miyuki was soon found out to be the daughter of the late "Enchantress" Ann Maru who had committed unforgivable crimes such as murder, piracy, theft, kidnapping, and many others."

"Hey, Anne Maru? You mean that pirate who kills civilians, pirates and Marines and takes their hearts and feeds it to animals? I heard she places her victim's heads in stakes surrounding her ship. Truly sadistic she is, it's a good thing she's dead." Another person said. "Hey isn't she the woman who you guys were talking about the other day?"

_ARGH! Just thinking about the hag makes me sick to me stomach. But he's right. It's a good thing she's dead_

Shiro glared at the fork she was holding.

_They don't understand—nobody really does._

* * *

Ace looked at Shiro who was glaring at a fork.

_Hmm, maybe the bastards overdid it_

So he snatched the paper from Marco's hand and burned it along with the folder.

"Ooops." He said sarcastically.

Marco gave him a 'what-the-hell' look. Ace nodded to Shiro's direction and wiggled his eyebrows. Marco also noticed Shiro's behavior. He looked back at him and nodded.

"Alright, enough of this! Get back to work you lazy asses!"

They scurried off the hall.

"Sorry." Marco said putting his hands on his pockets."It's my fault."

Ace nodded.

"He's right. It's his entire fault. He has a brain the size of a raisin. Such a bird brain he is." Ace commented making Marco hit him in the head.

She stood up from her chair.

"Its okay, trust me, I'm used to this kind of treatment." She smiled reassuringly.

Ace smiled back.

"Well, I guess it's time for you to meet Pops."

* * *

Shiro was nervous. Her hands were shaky and she was feeling uncomfortable.

_"Whitebeard has conqueror's haki, ya know that righ'? I told ya 'bout it a buncha times. You have ter have a strong will ta not faint when ya meet him." I remember my friend used to say._

She sighed as Marco and Ace escorted her to the deck.

"Ace, Marco, Izo said you wanted to tell me something." A large scary voice said.

_I'm gonna die!_

"Oyaji, meet Shiro." Ace said then patted her on the back, and pushed her forward to a huge man with his signature white—moon like mustache.

"Shiro, huh?" He said and looked at the girl.

She forced herself to look as calm as possible.

Well on the inside however, she was constantly banging her head on the floor running and screaming:"BLOODY HELL, I WANT TO LIVE! I DON'T WANNA DIE!"

"We found Shiro on her ship passed out due to hunger." Marco explained.

Ace nudged her to speak but she ignored him. _One wrong word and I'm dead. DEAD!_

"What was your whole name again?" Marco asked, scratching his head.

"Shiro Miyuki." She replied coolly.

"Hmm…you remind me of an old friend." Whitebeard said, examining her.

"And who is that s-sir?" she asked, stuttering on the last word.

"Aye, exactly like her. Every single detail too. But your ears…." He trailed off. She touched her ears.

"They're nothing like hers. Gurararara I haven't seen that brat for a long time." He continued.

"Pardon?"

"Who are your parents?" He asked, changing the subject.

Shiro felt herself tense up immediately.

_Should I tell him? They're dead anyways._

"Well?"

"I don't know my biological father but I've been informed long ago that my mother is Ann Maru." She said.

_Gosh I'm so formal. Mwahahahaha_

"Gurararara I was right, you are the daughter of that hyperactive brat." He said.

_Hyper active brat? He knew her?_

"You know HER?" She asked, bewildered.

"Yes, we were good friends me and that squirt. You remind me a lot of her, are you a pirate as well?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"Well then, the ocean is vast, and everyone has freedom over it, no one has a single right to hold down man who wants to sail…"

_What the hell is this old geezer talking about? You can't go from "Hi, I know your mom" to deep senseless shit about sailing. Was he dropped at birth, or something?!_

_Oops, manners! Good thing he can't read my thoughts. Or can he?_

"Would you like want to roam the see using my name and become my daughter?"

_Wait...WHAT?_

She stood there gaping at him, her jaw dropping to the floor.

_I __know that "Oyaji" calls his crew mates his children and I think it's sweet but that doesn't matter, what matters is: DID HE REALLY JUST ASK ME TO JOIN HIS CREW?!_

"B-but Oyaji, we just met her! We don't know if we could trust her yet!" Vista said.

She looked around; all the crew members were surrounding them now.

"What if she was from the World Government?" Another shouted.

"Any other objections?" The old man said in angry tone making everyone fall silent.

"Now, what do you say Shiro?" he asked.

_Wow. This is all so sudden. And I even dissed him in my mind! What should I say? Should I say yes? I mean…I'll get them into trouble and it seems like everyone doesn't want me here. But…I've always wanted to join a pirate crew again...where I'm not kidnapped and held against my will. It feels good to be wanted. Maybe…just maybe I should say…yes? He's an amazing pirate some people say…the others are those who don't know him. The strongest man in the world huh? Then me? As his nakama? Wow… _

She tried to open her mouth but words don't come out. They're stuck, she's she just nodded slowly.

"Gurararara…very well then." He said. "Ace!"

"Yes, Oyaji?"

"I'm putting her under your division. Get her a room to stay in and make sure you train her well starting today." He shifted his gaze to hers.

"I'm expecting a lot from you, Shiro."

Shiro swallowed an imaginary lump in her throat.

_Expect? Me? And what's more important: Training?! I have to train—again?_

_Well, I am getting pretty weak I guess some training will do me good. __I have to train my armament haki too; I've training my haki for more than 7 years now._

_My observation haki is above average but my armament haki…well…erm…it sucks. Okay it's pretty good but I could only deflect bullets and that only. But even if I deflect it, it still hurts as if it hit me. So the good thing is I don't have to remove a bullet from my skin or organs. But the pain prevents me from moving cause of the pain. So in total the armament haki is absolutely useless with guns—the only thing it can deflect._

_I don't have conqueror's haki though, because if I did I'd be panicking about how many things I need to train. __And then there's my extremely shitty devil fruit ability. For goodness sake it's been 14 years now and I can't even control it properly yet! __Using it on animals and sea kings is the only thing I can do but on humans…that's a different thing. Well controlling them is pretty easy but killing them is hard work. __It's like carrying tons of water using only your fingers! __Why is blood so heavy? __Sometimes I only make their blood in their brains clot causing them death. I try not to use my devil fruit ability and use it only on needed occasions such as hunger and when facing death._

_Mostly hunger._

_And then there's my daggers, can you believe I have like 6 daggers? 4 are hidden in my shoes, one's in the right elbow, one's in the left wrist. But those in the right elbow and left wrist only has the blades so I wouldn't call it a dagger.__Then there's my katana and I have two curved swords on my back.__Too many weapons, aye? I'm planning on getting a large sword like Jack used to have.__But for my hand-to-hand combat? Suckish. Extremely suckish. If I don't have Observation haki even a fly could punch me and knock me out. __I have extremely bad defenses. I'm really not good with defense. I just said the same thing twice. __I'm thinking about too many stuff… __I'm Freckles' subordinate now, huh? That's deep fudge. __Life's such an arse._

_I'm thinking too much things._

_Arghh…my brain can't even process my own thoughts.._

_I need m-more food!_

"A'ight, things turned out pretty good for you. You're my subordinate now." Ace said smiling, making her snap out of her self-talking.

"I guess."

"First things first, we need to find you a room." He said. "I'll ask Marco if there are any rooms availa—"

He fell asleep. Shiro chuckled and patted his head.

"I'll just ask him myself, captain." she said and left the sleeping man.

* * *

Marco was standing by a corner.

_I don't know if I should call him by his name so I just tapped his shoulder._

"Shiro, what is it, yoi?" he asked.

"Freckles fell asleep. He said something about asking you if there are any rooms left." She said and pointed to Ace who was still snoring like a pig.

He sighed.

"Well now that you've mentioned it, there are no rooms left. Each room is already packed. The family's been growing bigger and bigger now. There's no room to sleep in."

She buried my face into her hands. _I have no room to sleep in. Everybody hates me. What have I gotten myself into? I don't expect everyone to like me but I didn't expect everyone to hate me._

"Are you crying?" Marco asked.

She looked at him. "No, I don't cry over small things...I'm just tired that's all." She said. "Can I sleep on deck though? And can I at least have some blankets?"

* * *

"…can I at least have some blankets?"

Marco blinked.

He didn't expect her to take this seriously.

_Most people would complain, some'll ask if they could sleep in the infirmary, and they were grown men for goodness sake! But she asked if she could sleep on deck. We're the Whitebeard pirates, Marines'll probably try to kill us every second they can. And we're in the New World where the seas have their own common sense. Even sleeping on deck at night can be extremely dangerous._

_Maybe Pops' right, there is something different about her. Besides that familiar aura around her, and having the guts to sleep on deck._

_Guess I'll find out soon._

_This was supposedly a joke for newbies (the original joke was making them find a dragon which was Thatch's idea but we lost too many members because of that)…but there really is no room left. Well there's Thatch's room but…never mind, I'll just ask Oyaji if she can sleep in one of the commander's rooms (a.k.a. Thatch's room)._

"You're really gonna sleep on deck?"

She frowned. "Don't tell me it's not allowed."

"Well no but, there are sea kings and a lot of possibilities that the Marines or other pirates attack us."

She smiled. "Don't worry I can handle myself."

"I'm sure you can handle yourself out there Shiro but, you're one of Pop's daughters now. This means we're family. And I couldn't possibly let my sister freeze her ass off on deck."

He smiled at her, she smiled back.

"Besides," Marco jerked his thumb backwards pointing to Oyaji's direction." The old man will kill me if I let you sleep on deck."

* * *

**A/N: Well this is the first chapter. This is my first OP fanfic! The first chapter's kinda lame…**

I don't know how to portray Whitebeard, Ace and Marco as well as the other crew members. I'm not Eiichiro Oda for goodness sake! But I wish I was. I think I'm gonna make it have teeny bit of Romance. But not sappy lovey-dovey romance, don't want that. Oh yeah and her devil fruit ability is Chi Chi no mi (Blood blood fruit) Paramecia. She can control blood. And she can control people like Doflamingo.

So blah biddy blah blah blah. I have some things I'd like to discuss and how can you say this, explain, expound, WHATEVER.

**Q#1: Why would Edward Newgate, a famous pirate, would let an unknown stranger on his ship?**

The old man is insane. Yes, that's the main point of this. Actually Ace was "adopted" even if he was trying to kill the old man. Nobody understands his logic except those who have been with him for a long time.

**Q#2: Why were the crew members harsh on Shiro but when Ace was taken in they treated him extremely nice and immediately accepted him, considering the fact he was trying to assassinate Oyaji?**

That's for me to know and for you to find out. Mwahahaha! But- in all seriousness and seriosity...you'll find out,EVENTUALLY.

**Q#3: How in the fricking hell can a seven year-old kill 37 men? I mean seriously, when Luffy was 7 he was a weak crybaby, that's just Mary-Sueism!**

Well, you'll find that out eventually too. Yeah it's impossible for a kid to commit a massacre but the One Piece world is a cruel world. And you know when reporters can't get any news and they make local stories more interesting? Yeah it also concerns that.

**Q#4: The Moby Dick is soo freaking huge how can she possibly NOT have a room left?!**

The simple answer is: the family grows larger and larger, yeah some die from diseases,getting killed in battle,accidents etc. but their captain justlovesdoubling their family size by recruiting a lot of men some from the islands they own and some from strong-willed men who wan't to join.

**Q#5: Why is Ace and Oyaji alive but Thatch is dead? Do you hate him?!**

I love love love love Thatch. He's one of the most awesome people on One Piece even though he showed up in I dunno one or two episodes. But as they say: Murder your babies. No I didn't murder Thatch dammit! But sometimes that part you wrote about that you are proud of writing needs to be removed from the story to make it better. NO Thatchy-kins isn't useless! He's the most aweso- sorry ranting bout Thatch now back to my point. I just need it for my story...to someone dear to be lost and to tell you it will never be OYAJI! So...arff! don't make me guilty! I absolutely love him but- yeahhh

**Disclaimer: If I owned One Piece I'd be the happiest person in the house.**

**Comments, Reviews, Flames are welcomed.**

**Thanks for reading! :D Domo Arigatouuuu**

**-MeatAndWatermelons **


	2. Chapter 2: The Second Chapter

**Chapter 2: Training and the first friend**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE IN THIS WORLD. OR WILL I?**

"So this is your room. I already got permission from the old man to let you sleep in one of the commander's room for a while. Not everybody gets to sleep in the commander's rooms but I guess you're an exception since there are no rooms left." Marco said. The room was a white room with a wooden floor, a closet, a bed fit enough for a single person, and it's own bathroom. He handed Shiro a big box. "Here's all the stuff we found on your ship."

"Wait, where is my ship?"

Marco tried to look away; he started sweating "We left it where we last saw it."

Shiro raised an eyebrow making him sigh and say the truth.

"Ace and I—well mostly Ace, accidentally set the ship on fire." He explained.

She glared at him "You burned my ship?! Don't you know how important that ship is to me!"

He formed an 'X' with his arms "Wait a minute, it was Ace's fault. He's made of fire so…"

Shiro sighed. "Never mind." She said and tried to go over her stuff. All of her things, including her 4 pairs of clothes were there.

"Alright then, I'll leave you here. I'll wake up Ace for you, bye Shiro." Marco said and left.

"Thank you." She murmured a few moments after he left. "I better organize my stuff!" Shiro said brightly, then placed her clothes on the cabinets, and kept some spare under the bed.

* * *

At the same time…

Some of the Whitebeard pirates went back to work, and some just stayed there in the deck, and some were in the dining hall.

"I can't believe Oyaji let her join the crew, I mean he was there right?" one of the members of the 12th division. Aresaya Halley said.

One of his companions nodded. "Yeah, I mean he was even the one who was mostly injured. The Oyaji's mind sure works weirdly."

"Commander Ace and Marco were too cool about it too, well it's okay for Ace-san I guess. He wasn't there when—"

"When what?" Ace said from behind them. The four of them, jumped up from fright. "Oh, Ace-san you scared me." Aresaya said, getting back to his seat.

"What were you guys talking about anyway?" Ace asked, sitting beside them and helping himself with some sake.

"Oh, about that Shiro girl."

"What about her?" Ace asked, trying to act interested but failing miserably, as he took a piece of meat from his nakama's plate.

"W-well, you see, we don't want her in the crew. I'm pretty sure almost all of us don't want her in." his companion, Eril Hyogawa said.

"Why?"

"You see, a few years, okay maybe 10 to 12 years ago, that Maru woman who was Pop's friend came and—" he was cut off by someone else's voice.

"Oi Ace, you better start training Shiro, you can slack off later." Marco said from behind them.

"Huh? Oh sure." Ace said standing up, and putting on his hat. "You guys can tell me the story later."

Eril shook his head. "Nah, Commander Marco can tell you the story himself, he was there after all."

Ace nodded and went to the door. "Okay guys, see ya later."

* * *

Shiro placed the rest of her stuff: poison, antidotes (don't ask why), knives, and paint, on the shelves.

It was really awkward for her to be bringing poison everywhere she went but, they were needed. You can never know when **they** will strike.

_They'll probably think I'm going to kill the old far- I mean Oyaji._

She placed her swords and daggers on the table.

"Man, sometimes I DO look like an assassin." She mumbled, looking at her collection. "Well, I'm done."

She flopped unto the bed, and buried her face on the pillow. Then, she closed her eyes.

"Might as well get some sl—"

The door slammed open.

"Wake up sleeping beauty, nap time's over. It's time for training!" Ace yelled.

Shiro groaned, and buried her face further into the pillow. "Five more years!"

"Nope, that won't do." He shook his head. "Since it's the first time Oyaji assigned a newbie to me, I'm gonna make sure you beat all those jerks and show them who's boss!" He tossed her over his shoulder.

"But I'm sleepy."

"You can sleep later." He said and they headed off.

* * *

"This place right here is the training room for level one newbies." Ace said.

"You're just making the word 'weaklings' fancier." Shiro pointed out.

"It's a requirement for awesome division commanders such as me." He pointed to himself and grinned.

She rolled her eyes.

The training room was below deck, it was ¾ the size of the massive dining hall. So it was also pretty big. There were mats, dumbbells, weights, wooden swords, punching bags, and a lot more. The two of them were the only persons on the room.

"Since no one's here, that means that I'm the weakest person in this crew, right?" She asked.

Ace nodded. "You could put it that way."

Shiro sighed.

"Well first things first, 1000 laps around the place." He said and grinned.

Shiro's eyes widened. "What?! No! N-no, no, no, no, no, NO! N.O. no!" She said while making an "X" with her arms. "I just ate for goodness sake! I need a couple more minutes before I could exercise or something like that!"

Ace blew a whistle which came out of nowhere and pointed to the door. "Do it or no dinner for you missy."

"Fine!" she said in defeat and threw her hands in the air, and started running.

* * *

Shiro being tired was an understatement. She was exhausted beyond everything. After the thousand laps, which made her collapse a dozen times, she had to lift weights, lift her superior Ace a hundred times, and do pushups. She was so tired she could sleep through a thousand years. And now she was lying on the floor panting heavily, and sweating like a pig. "Ace give me a break!" she managed to say in between breaths. Her division captain only gave her a pointed look.

"I already gave you a dinner break and let you rest for 15 minutes!" he said while enjoying himself a piece of meat. He stood up and let out a yawn. "This is getting boring."

Shiro only glared at the man. "Yeah, because you're not the one being forced to run a thousand laps after she just recovered from fainting from hunger!"

Ace sighed. "Stop whining like a kid, and be a man."

"I'm a woman, for goodness sake don't you have eyes?!" she yelled at him.

Ace smiled at the angry girl and reached out a hand to help her stand up. "I do, but you sure don't act like one."

Shiro grabbed his hand, and stood up. She raised an eyebrow at him. "What do you mean?"

Ace shrugged and put his hands on his pockets. "I mean, girls are really tough right? Even if they look like harmless, sensitive people, if you make them angry they'll attack you and make you end up in the hospital no matter how strong you are." He shuddered. "I had too many experiences with Haruta with that one; I thought she was a man."

Shiro punched Ace right on the face. "DID YOU JUST CALL ME A FCKING GIRL, YOU BASTARD?!"

Ace was stunned; normal punches don't hurt him he was a logia after all. "What the?!"

Shiro also blinked a few times, and then look confused, and then she looked at her fist then at Ace, and vice versa. "I just punched you."A smile began making its way on her face. "Aha! See I just punched you! That means I'm not weak after all!" She even did a victory dance afterwards.

Ace sighed. "That's only luck."

She turned to him and pouted. "No, it's because I'm a pirate and what do pirates do?"

Ace shrugged. "I don't know, get drunk?"

She deadpanned on him. "No, they fight and they dodge and punch people."

Ace also sweatdropped at the girl, _so that's her definition of pirates?_

"And so?"

Shiro sighed hopelessly at him. "That means it's out of reflex, and I'm not a weakling!"

Ace raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? Well punch me again and we'll see if it is out of luck or not."

She grinned evilly and nodded.

Ace smirked, he knew the girl was gonna end up eating her pride.

Shiro aimed a punch at his face, but Ace dodged, making her fall face-flat on the hard wooden floor.

Ace smirked, sitting down next to her. "See told ya it was luck."

She sat up, flushing deep red. "S-shut up!"

Ace went to his chair and got a newspaper. "You have along way to go Shiro; pirates have to go through hellish training before they become strong. And you." He pointed at her. "Have a thousand laps to run."

Shiro was fuming, her fists were clenched. She had never been this embarrassed her whole life and she was not just gonna let this go that easily. "Oh yeah?! Well you'll just see! How about if I last two minutes fighting you and I'm unscathed, there'll be no training tomorrow and today's training will stop there!And you'll be my slave for two weeks!" she said proudly while pointing at her division commander who was drinking sake while sitting on chair.

Ace stopped drinking and raised his eyebrow. "And what if you lose?"

Shiro shrugged. "I'll be your err…slave and I won't complain during training."

Ace stood up and grinned. "Fine, but you also get to do my paperwork and everyone else on the ship's paperwork too, got it?"

Shiro nodded. "Got it, freckles."

* * *

If Shiro was ever good at anything, it was either running away or dodging. '_Thank God for haki training! At least those years I've spent training my ass off for haki training have finally paid off' _she thought. So at least she was 100% sure she'll win this one. Defense and hand-to-hand combat were her weak points but dodging and using of weapons were her strengths. Oh, and pie eating contests, she was exceptionally good at those. She looked at Ace who was smiling smugly while putting on the chainless handcuffs. '_Arrogant bastard' _she thought. The two of them decided it'd be best if they put sea stone cuffs on. So both of them will feel weak and they'll be on equal ground. Marco was here too, since they convinced him to be the one holding the two-minute hourglass. He was gonna order around the one who'll lose, so it there wasn't any bad sides for him.

"And the two minutes starts…now!" Marco announced.

Shiro wasn't gonna do anything but dodge, she was still tired after all. So Ace charged at her with a kick, she managed to dodge even if he almost hit her. She tried (keyword: tried) to punch him but he dodged it effortlessly. Shiro cursed herself for being weak under her breath. Ace smirked and almost managed to punch her, but she moved away just in time. Ace tried to roundhouse kick her but Shiro dodged. Ace tried to punch her, but she dodged again. Even if she had dodged all of his attacks, Shiro was still worried because if she moves even a millisecond too late, she'll end up getting hit and losing the bet. So she tried to force her body to ignore the pain of exhaustion and tried to dodge as swiftly as possible. Ace tried using multiple attacks on her but she managed to dodge them just in time.

"How do you do that?!" Ace asked, panting heavily after sending punch, after punch, after punch at her.

Shiro smiled and shrugged, she was also panting heavily. "The way of the ninja." She casually said even if she didn't know anything about ninjas only that fact that they had shurikens.

Ace looked dumbfounded. "Ninjas? What do you know about ninjas?!"

She frowned and shook her head. "Actually I don't know anything about them except for the fact they're cool and have shurikens."

Ace deadpanned. "Then how do you—"

Marco cut the two from their middle of the fight conversation. "Two minutes are over, Ace loses Shiro wins!" he said and tossed Shiro the keys for the handcuffs.

Ace's eyes widened. "What, that was unfair! She was distracting me!"

Shiro found this a perfect opportunity to punch him, and she did so and she even managed to get Ace to fall on the floor. Only because he had seas stone handcuffs on. But she smiled in victory anyways.

"Victory is mine!" she said and did a victory dance.

Ace glared at her, and got the handcuffs off. "You sneaky little bitch!" Fire licked from his arms and his hand turned into a flame as well.

Shiro gulped and slowly backed away. "Uh..it was only a j-joke." She reasoned.

Ace threw her his shit-eating grin but in a more deadly way, his eyes had a murderous glint in them, and he slowly walked closer to her. "Well, some people don't like jokes."

Shiro let out a yelp making her sound like a puppy, and she backed away faster this time as Ace neared. "C-c'mon n-now! Violence is n-never the k-key to a-anything!" she stammered waving her hands as she started to shake, her knees were also wobbling.

Ace started to close in on her. "Oh I don't know Shiro, sometimes it **is **the key to everything."

Shiro gulped, as she started to run for her life. "MARCO HELPP!"

"Hiken." Ace mumbled as he ran after the girl who was waving her arms rapidly and apologizing profusely to him.

Marco just chuckled at the sight of the two, and stood up. He had to stop Ace from murdering Shiro after all. Before they cause any mess. He had this funny feeling that the two will get along well, even if the other is planning the other's assassination.

* * *

"Where shall I start?" Marco said with a grin as the three of them now sat on the floor of the level 1 training room. He looked at Ace who was eating (again) and who had a black eye, a band-aid on his nose, and his head was bandaged so was his left arm; all these courtesy of Marco himself. Shiro however, had her head bandaged and had a band-aid on the right side of her chin after being almost burned to death by Ace. "Those wounds are your entire fault you know?" he said to the two. They just stuck their tongues out at him.

"Oh, freckles. You have to clean my room two times a week, that's all." Shiro said while happily making a two with her fingers. "No more, no less."

Ace groaned.

Marco shook his head. "You're spoiling him Shiro. I'm not the jokester type but I'm pretty sure the rest of the crew has a lot of ideas." He looked at Ace and smiled. "How about let's start with no pranks for two weeks?"

Ace glared at the blond man. "I'm not gonna do anything you and Shiro make me do."

Marco smirked. "Then how about I tell everyone that you lost…to Shiro. You got knocked out by Shiro. And everything else."

Ace glared at him before murmuring fine. "Oi Shiro, before training ends you need to do 20 pushups." He said to the girl.

"But it's 1:00 am in the morning already, and we've been training for ages!" She said, whining.

Marco nodded." You know she's right Ace. You two need to sleep, there's a party tomorrow night. You don't want to fall asleep early then."

"Fine." Ace said. "You can sleep."

Shiro smiled, and walked to the door, but she had walked straight to the wall, and when she fell because of the impact, she was asleep and softly snoring already.

"Wow, someone's exhausted." Ace and Marco said in unison.

Then Ace remembered something."Oh yeah Marco, what was the story about that Maru woman, Oyaji, and Shiro? The crew says it's the reason why they don't want Shiro in the ship."

Marco smiled. "So that's why, huh? Well, that happened a long time ago. It's a boring story actually; you wouldn't want to hear it. I, Thatch, and Haruta heard the old man and Maru's conversation. Oyaji said to not tell the rest of the crew, it'd be best if less people knew about it. I could tell you the story if I feel like it."

Ace nodded then yawned. "Well if that's so I'm going to sl—"

Marco sweatdropped at Ace who fell on the floor, sleeping and snoring loudly. Then he smiled, and left the room.

* * *

The day after the bet went bad. Marco made the crew throw food at a naked Ace. Ace was absolutely pissed, but he had to do it and he agreed as long as nobody throws liquid food at him. But someone threw soup spaghetti at him, making him extremely furious, thus, he sent ¾ of the population of the crew to the infirmary, half almost burned to death, and half almost strangled, punched, or kicked to death. Luckily no one got killed, but some are in a comma and the others were half-alive. So he and Marco got punished, and they ended up in a fight, and burned the training room. So there will be no partying for the entire week.

But Shiro had other problems, her problem that the man who almost killed 75% of his nakama and was filled with rage only a few hours ago, is now in her room, cleaning it, and smiling, he was even freaking SMILING! Which made Shiro scared, she was an almost-victim of the man's traumatizing anger issues. Not to mention the fact he tried to kill her the night before.

"Erm, Ace are you alright?" She asked, worried about her division commander's sanity.

He looked up at her with an innocent, confused face. "Why wouldn't I be?" Then he smiled again. "Would you like something to eat?"

Shiro was puzzled. "Who are you and what did you do to my division commander?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, innocently while smiling.

If a man with anger issues acts nice, it either means two things:

1. He's going to die in less than 24 hours.

Or

2. He needs you to do him favor.

She was going with the second one. "What do you want?"

"Okay, I need you to do something for me. It's sort of one of the initiations to join the 2nd division" He said with a grin.

Hah! She was right. "What is it?"

Then Ace made puppy-dog eyes which was really weird for a grown up man like him to do. '_He's practically…I dunno…fifty' _Shiro thought.

"You see, as punishment for the damage Marco and I cost, we have to do tons of paperwork and fix the training hall. Since Marco and his men are finished with the repairs, I have to paint the training hall. But you see I have tons of paperwork to do. So can you please do it for me?"

Shiro was annoyed. "Since when did doing other people's chores became an initiation!?"

"What do you mean? I did say I'm asking for a favor!" he said, annoyed.

"What right do you have to get angry at me, when **you're** the one asking me to do you a freaking favor?!" Shiro yelled at him.

Ace just rubbed his nape sheepishly, and smiled. "Haha sorry."

Shiro was getting more annoyed than before the corner of her mouth was twitching. _And he even freaking laughed and smiled as if nothing happened, that cheeky bastard._

Ace took out his hand. "So it's a deal?"

Shiro groaned, and then shook his hand. "Fine, but no training today, okay?"

Ace shook his head then laughed. "As if we have a place to train!"

Shiro rolled her eyes, and pushed him out of her room and slammed the door on his face.

"Oh, and the paint's already there!" Ace yelled afterwards and then, she heard him leave.

Shiro face palmed at her own stupidity, she'd been gullible enough to let herself be tricked. She left her room, and proceeded to the training hall.

* * *

"Ah, finally!" Shiro said as she let herself fall on the floor. She had been painting the massive hall for 5 hours straight, without breaks, and managed to do it as quickly as possible. But she managed to add a personal touch of her own; she had painted the ceiling black, and painted a huge Jolly Roger of the Whitebeard pirates. She looked at the ceiling to admire her work. The rest of the walls were painted white. There was paint smeared on her clothes, and even a few on herself. She closed her eyes, wanting to go to sleep.

"I brought dinner!" Ace yelled while slamming the door so hard it broke into pieces. "Oops!"

Shiro opened one eye. "Wrong timing Ace, I was going to sleep."

Ace ignored Shiro, and started to admire her work. "Nice job! you're pretty good with these things."

Shiro, knowing that Ace wouldn't let her sleep, sat up and hugged her knees. "Yeah, thanks."

Ace beamed at her." You know, the division commanders' meeting room needs a new coat of paint and maybe yo-"

"Don't push your luck kid." Shiro said, and snatched the tray of food from Ace's hands and started helping herself with it.

Ace just smiled at her, and shook his head. "Ladies need proper eating habits and not eat like a pig." He said, lecturing her.

Shiro glared at him, her mouth full with the fish fillet they had for dinner. "I dew nowt eat lwayk a pwig!"

Ace just chuckled at her. "Ladies, do not eat with their mouth full."

Shiro swallowed the food she was eating. "I can't talk if my mouth is full; since I could talk, there's still space left in my mouth therefore, it's not full!"

Ace just sweatdropped at the stubborn girl's behavior. "Err…okay, whatever you say." And he also sat down on the floor next to her. "Nice work on the ceiling."

"Thanks, I spent hours on that one." Shiro said; she was finished eating already.

"Hey can I tell you something?" Ace asked, as he looked at Shiro.

"Tell away." Shiro said smiling at him. "What's it about anyways?"

Ace turned to face her, and also hugged his knees. "The other people on the ship don't seem to like you, do they?" he asked, tilting his head and he frowned. "I've seen the looks they threw at you the other day; you should probably tell the old man or something."

Shiro shook her head and smiled. "Nah, it's okay. As I've told you, I'm used to that kind of treatment."

"Must've been hard, huh?"

"Yeah, but that's the past." She said and shrugged. "You don't hate me, do you?"

Ace shook his head. "Hey! I don't hate you! We're friends after all, right?"

Shiro just smiled. "At least someone doesn't." she said underneath her breath.

"Hey, what do you think of this place?" Ace asked while smiling, and changing the topic as well.

"I just got here."

"Yeah, but you know, your first impression of this place."

Shiro shrugged. "How about you?"

"I used to think they were bad, I could've blame 'em I was trying to assassinate the old man." Ace shrugged.

"Really?"

"Yeah, but I gave up after numerous tries and agreed to be his son. And then I found out I was wrong with the crew." He said.

"And they weren't bad?"

Ace shook his head. "Nope, and I bet they'll warm up to you soon."

Shiro just rolled her eyes and hissed."Yeah, right."

Ace just shook his head and smiled. "You'll see."

Shiro stood up and yawned. "I think I'm going to sleep."

"Yeah, g'night Shiro-chan." He said with a chuckle.

Shiro went to the door. "Don't call me Shiro-chan." She said sleepily.

* * *

A/N: One down, the rest of the Whitebeard pirate crew to go! She got herself a friend! Well the second chapter is absolutely boring. But I promise the third chapter is sort of good!

I tried my best in the paragraphing, but I failed miserably. So I'll improve it on the next chapter (hopefully)

Oh and a massive thank you for:

BurningMoons, Trich, Perhaps I can Fly, and Vampirelover12100 for reviewing!

And thank you to those who followed the story! *bows*

Thank you to those who are reading and not reading! I'd really love to give you cookies, brownies, cakes, muffins, and pancakes right now but I don't know your addresses so…*hands virtual cookies, brownies, cakes, muffins, and pancakes*

Tell me if they're out of character, kay?

p.s. do you people know any hilarious pranks? Please tell them via review! Or pm, or any way you can :D

-MeatAndWatermelons


	3. Chapter 3: The Third Chapter

**Chapter 3: The Spectacular And Amazing Revenge Plot Part 1**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own anything here, at all. Except my OC I guess but I think she's the only one**

* * *

"So you in?"

"Are you sure I won't die?"

"Extremely sure; besides, the old man will murder him if he kills you."

"Then I guess I'm in."

That conversation was the start of the series of events that had happened at the Moby Dick.

* * *

A week had passed after Shiro had first stepped onboard the Moby Dick and became their crew member. Her training sessions with Ace had become better than the first one, but aside from that, nothing else had changed. People give her looks ate the dining hall, at the deck, at the party hall, at the girl's bathroom, at the crow's nest, and practically all the places she'd been except for her own room. Everyone else besides Ace, Marco, and the old man doesn't trust her. Even Whitebeard's dog Stefan barks at her. And even if she doesn't want to, Ace drags her to eat at the commanders' table and the others give her looks.

"Ace you bastard!"

"Ahahaha lookin' good Atmos!" Ace pointed as he was running from the division commander. He had replaced the 'Viking'-like pirate's horns with bunny ears. He had done quite numerous pranks lately, and Marco had told Shiro that this was normal and sooner or later she'll be a victim of his pranks too.

"Can't you stay still? I'm eating here." Marco said at the two.

Atmos glared at Ace then went back to his seat.

They were all having dinner at the dining hall.

Ace laughed then sat down next to Shiro, who was drinking a glass of water.

"I actually found those bunny ears at his room." Ace whispered to Shiro, making her spew out the water she was drinking. They both fell on the floor laughing.

Atmos glared at the two.

* * *

"Ace can you stop messing with people, we're eating." Marco said, frowning at him.

"I didn't do anything!" Ace said, but he was smiling anyway.

Marco sighed and shook his head.

'_At least Shiro appreciates a good prank, unlike a certain duck.' _Ace thought.

Ace, unlike the others, does not consider Shiro as untrustable or as a threat. Even if the girl was a klutz at training and is too prideful without anything to be arrogant about, Ace considered her as his friend. She doesn't complain when he tells her about Luffy like the others, so he thought that she wasn't that bad.

"Ace, are you even listening?" Atmos asked, quite irritated.

"Of course not Bunny-chan." Ace said and smiled. He wasn't the one for honorifics, but adding "–chan" to bunny will make his comrade angrier, which is exactly what he wanted.

"I said that your pranks are—"

_Argh! I don't want to hear this!_

So Ace pretended to have a narcolepsy attack.

"DON'T FALL ASLEEP WHEN I'M TALKING!"

* * *

Shiro took another sip of water. She had tendencies to be extremely thirsty when she's bored. And since last week, she had never been bored her entire life. Even if she had training with Ace, there was nothing to do afterwards. She'd like to talk to someone if there's anyone to talk to, but she can't, she wouldn't, she couldn't, and she shan't. So all she does in her free time is set up traps for Whitebeard's dog, which had barked at her and tried to bite her once. So after many traps the poor dog-victim underwent, he was now terribly afraid of her. Shiro smiled to herself.

"Oi, Shiro, you alright?" Marco asked with a worried face, making her snap out of herself.

"Eh, why wouldn't I be?"

"You were smiling at the cup of water." He pointed out.

Ace laughed, never letting an opportunity to annoy someone go.

"She's gone cuckoo." He made a swirling motion with his finger, and grinned. "Aye Marco, you've given her your bird flu."

Marco threw a fork at him, which went straight to his face.

"Oi that hurt!" Ace said while rubbing his nose.

Marco gave himself a satisfied smirk. "You deserve it."

"You'll regret this, Marco!" Ace said, pointing at Marco (Boa Hancock way. Even if it's OOC. He just thinks it's fun). "I shall get revenge for this, and the stupid dare!"

Marco smirked. "Alone? I've memorized every prank you've done Ace, you'll never win."

Ace threw him his shit-eating grin. "Oh we'll see, blondie."

* * *

Shiro was in her room, minding her own business (i.e. staring at the wall until she becomes sleepy). Then Ace suddenly came in, which was nothing new considering the fact he wakes her up at 3 in the morning for training. Every. Darn. Day. Except for Tuesday which is sort of her day off.

"Good evening, woman." Ace greeted. He calls her 'woman' a lot.

"Whatcha want freckles?"

He sat next to her. "I need a favor."

"If it's about doing your chores, then it's a no."

"Not that. Something else." He said, poking her cheeks.

She slapped his hand away. "What?"

"Well, you see I prank people a lot…" he stated.

"No shit Sherlock." Shiro said, laughing.

Ace glared at her. "Can you be serious for a moment?"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, of course not."

"I'm serious woman, so can you stay still?" he said huffing, and then he crossed his arms.

"Sheesh Ace, I'm not used to you being serious don't do that, okay? Fine, tell away." She said, also crossing her arms.

"You've seen what the damn duck made me do right?" He asked.

She nodded in reply.

"Okay so I'm trying to plan my revenge plot against Marco but I'm all out of ideas and he's right. I'm alone, and I need help. So care to be my partner in crime?" He grinned mischievously.

"Me?" She asked, pointing to herself.

Ace rolled his eyes. "Oh no, I was actually planning on having your pillows as my new partners in crime—of course you, you idiot!"

"No."

"Why not?" Ace asked, pouting like a little girl.

"Because you didn't ask me properly." Shiro said casually.

"What do you want me to do? Get down on one knee with a diamond ring and ask if you want to be my partner in crime?"

"Yes." Shiro said in a serious face.

Ace blinked, and stared at her for moment. He was thinking if she was serious. Then, the girl suddenly broke out into a fit of laughter.

"AHAHAHAHA! You should have seen your face! You were like…" Shiro copied Ace's expression; with his mouth hanging open and he look confused and shocked at the same time. "I mean, I only said yes but your expression was priceless! AHAHAHAHA!" She was rolling on the bed, clutching her sides.

Ace was getting annoyed. "Why are you so hyper today?"

Shiro smiled and shrugged. "I don't know, gravity."

Ace face palmed. "So you in?"

"Are you sure I won't die?"

"Extremely sure; besides, the old man will murder him if he kills you." Ace assured.

"Then I guess I'm in."

Ace smiled deviously. "Awesome."

* * *

"So what's the plan?" Shiro asked.

Ace shrugged. "I don't know yet, but I'm planning to make an army."

"An army?!"

Ace grinned. "An army of master pranksters."

"You sound like a kid."

He glared at her, but Shiro only laughed. "Yeah, yeah I'm sorry for mocking your 'brilliant' plan." Adding sarcasm to the world 'brilliant'.

Ace ignored this. "Okay, do you have any ideas for my revenge?"

"How about a series of pranks that'll make him lose it." Shiro suggested.

"That's good! But we'll end up in the infirmary."

"Yeah, but we can run." Shiro said, smiling.

"He can fly."

"We're gonna die." Shiro said solemnly.

"But it's worth it right?" Ace asked.

"What, dying?"

"No, seeing Marco lose his temper. I mean, he's all patient and everything, he only smirks when I'm fighting him, and blah blah blah, he's cool again. Seeing Marco's dark side…"

"That'll be the death of us, it's too risky." Shiro said.

"What's life without a little risk?" Ace asked, grinning.

"Fine, we'll do it." Shiro said giving in.

"Good! This will be epic!"

"Amazing." Shiro added.

"Phenomenal."

"Fantastic."

"The best revenge prank, yet!" they said in unison, high-fiving.

* * *

_**Prank # 1: The Makeover **_

_**Difficulty: Easy**_

_**Prank Awesomeness meter: Normal**_

_**Who thought of it: Shiro**_

* * *

Ace and Shiro snuck into Marco's room at 4:00am in the morning. Last night, there was a party and since Marco was probably tired and drunk there was a large possibility he wouldn't wake up when the two were there.

"How'd you get that?" Shiro asked Ace while pointing to the makeup the man was holding.

"Stole it from Izo." Ace answered casually.

"Oh."

Ace placed the speakers of the large microphone snail beside Marco's bed, while Shiro was busy putting makeup on Marco. She clipped a blonde wig to his hair, careful enough to not tickle him and wake him up. When she was done she took a good look at her masterpiece. She muffled her laughter with her hand, rolling on the floor.

"Shh! Shiro you're gonna wake him up!" Ace whisper-shouted.

"I'm –hahaha- sorry—haha- it's just- too- hahaha- take a look yourself!" She said in a whisper but it was loud enough for Ace to hear.

So Ace went to the bed and literally fell on the floor laughing as soon as he saw his comrade's face.

"Ace, you're laughing too loud!" Shiro said dragging Ace out of the room grabbing his ear. "You're going to ruin the plan!"

* * *

Marco was woken up by the sound of the waves crashing against the ship. He opened his eyes, he had to eat breakfast. His head was hurting, how he hated hangovers. He hated mornings even more. Unfortunately he had to wake up early in the morning to wake other people up. Other people like a certain fire-fist. Marco grumbled at the thought of it.

Ace was really hard to wake up. If he wakes up he always end up burning his bed or room; even if they were already fire-proof. How he had managed to do that, nobody really knows.

Marco sat up from his bed, rubbing his temples. He was in a horrible condition today; even a single decibel of sound could make his head pound harder.

As he stood up, a large noise startled him.

"THE OKAMA QUEEN HAS AWAKENED!" the voice of his comrade Ace boomed through the giant speakers breaking his eardrums at the process.

"Ace." Marco growled. He went to the door. Breakfast and brushing his teeth can wait, he has to murder a certain man first.

* * *

Marco stormed his way to the dining hall, unaware of the laughter and jeering from the people he passed by. Marco slammed the door open hard enough to get the attention on everyone in the hall. The people in the hall fell silent for a few seconds then they all burst out laughing, leaving Marco puzzled at their reaction. '_Why are they laughing?'_ Marco thought to himself.

Then, the old man spoke up. "It seems I have another daughter now, Gurararararara."

After his statement, everyone else laughed harder. Some were rolling on the floor and the others were just laughing and slamming the tables.

"What?" Marco asked, dumbfounded.

"Here…" Izo said, his fan was covering his grinning face. He handed Marco a mirror. "…sis."

Marco looked at his reflection whose face was smothered in makeup and he had a blonde curly wig on. He was usually calm, unfazed, and serious, and now he looked like a joke. His eye twitched out of irritation and horror. He threw away the mirror and burned the wig on his head. He turned into his half-phoenix form and flew to the direction where Ace was, ready to beat him into oblivion.

But he was stopped as he felt someone grab his collar. It was Oyaji.

"Gurararararara, it wasn't Ace's idea Marco."

"What?!"

The old man laughed again. "You don't want to burn the ship, do you now?"

Marco frowned as the old man putted him down. He turned back into his original form. He muttered a few curses and forced himself to try to not murder the young commander. He had a few moments and calmed himself. His crew mates were snickering. Marco headed for the door to go back to his room and wash his face. But Ace's voice stopped him.

"Oi Marco! That makeup can't be taken off by water, soap, or fire. I think Izo has some makeup remover left."

Marco's hands bawled into fists. Yes, he will definitely beat him up when the old man isn't looking. Ace needed discipline, for those other times he tried to prank Marco. And he'd make sure he won't prank him—or anyone ever again. But he had to wait for now…

Marco forced himself to look nonchalant. "Izo, do you have any m-makeup remover left?" He asked, stammering on the word 'make-up'. He absolutely despised the thing; it was very sticky and disgusting.

"I'm so sorry, sis. I'm all out, but I think we can get something for that in the next island." Izo said, smiling at him. Marco felt the corner of his mouth twitch.

And as if on cue, sounds of cannon balls came booming from outside the ship.

"Give up Whitebeard pirates, in the name of justice!"

It was yet another, horrible attempt of the Marines to try and bring the Whitebeard pirates down. But it came just in time. Marco thought he would explode.

"I'll take care of them." He said and left for the door.

"Hey, Marco I'll help you!" Ace volunteered, brightly.

"I'll do it myself." He hissed, his words dripping with venom. He was not in the mood to fight along with anyone, he could do it alone. Marco was truly pissed off at that time.

"Er..okay."

Marco left them, and released his anger on the Marines. They even laughed at him at first, and then he made sure they paid the price for laughing at him.

* * *

"Why me?" Haruta asked.

Ace shrugged.

"C'mon Haruta please?" Shiro asked.

"I'm not sure…"

"C'mon! You're gonna be a big help! Even Pops is in our side." Ace said convincing the 12th division commander. It was true, they had convinced the old man (with the help of sake) to join them. Luckily he said yes, but it was scary to see the old man join in these kinds of things.

"Fine…?" It was more of a question rather than an answer. But it was good enough for Ace and Shiro. They high-fived.

"Yeah! Thanks Haruta!" Ace said and patted the girl on the back.

Haruta gave a small smile and sighed. She wasn't so sure if she could trust the two, sure Oyaji was with them but, fighting against Marco is a valiant yet terrifying attempt. And not to mention the fact Ace was the leader…

"So where's our headquarters?" she asked.

"Hmm..it's still undecided." Ace said.

"How about my room?" Shiro volunteered.

"Yeah, that's good."

"Fine with me." Ace agreed. "Okay, meeting adjourned. Let's plan the next prank after dinner. Time for training Shiro."

Shiro groaned. "It's unfair! I get worn-out and all you do is sit and sleep."

Ace sighed. "It's your training remember?"

The girl only sighed nodded. Making an argument over this was useless.

* * *

Marco stood up from his bed rubbing his temples. He went to his bathroom to wash his face. He looked at the mirror—all clear.

Fortunately for him, Izo still had a small amount of makeup remover left after all. If he still had that stupid makeup on him Ace will probably send a picture of him to the World Government and make them print it out as my new wanted poster.

He frowned at Ace's behavior. He thought he was used to it, or will get use to it. But it was getting annoying and not funny anymore. His painless pranks from before now turned into annoying stupid pranks that make him want to kill Ace.

_Just keep calm Marco. Just think of the things you made him do to humiliate himself._

Marco sighed as he went back to his bed to sleep. Killing Ace and whoever planned it with him could wait, he was sleepy. He'll just find a way to make Ace's stupid annoying pranks stop.

It can't be that hard right?

* * *

**A/N:** Ermm…a lot of things happened. I have exams and since I was spending the previous week studying , the chappy came out…er..rushed, short (compared to the two chappers), and boring. Don't blame me for studying; I have grades I need to keep up. stuDYING

I know I said something about things to be good in the third chappy, I only included prank number one cause if I add prank number two with it it'll turn out to be long and well..boring.

So I swear on bacon and everything else I love, that the fourth chapter shall be reaaally long (Of you hate that then I'm sorry ) and I'll make it funny. Which is such a hard thing for me to do. I'm not actually a funny person; I just laugh and eat a lot.

Oh, and yeah. Is it waaayy too OOC if Marco tries to stop Ace and it ends as a Pranking War? I mean yeah Marco is serious but you know, maybe he had enough and tried to stop Ace via pranks? Just voicing out my thoughts here. I just wanna know what you guys think.

The "**The Spectacular And Amazing Revenge Plot" **shall consume 3 chapters but don't worry. There are still some info there. The prank thingy is part of the pirates' life because well…Ace. Pranks. People. It makes sense. Sorry for the long Author's note

**Thank you for reading, I thank you from the bottom of my heart . Please Review, Favorite, Flame, or Follow, it would mean so much. **

**-MeatAndWatermelons**


	4. Chapter 4: The Fourth Chapter

**Chapter 4: ****The Spectacular And Amazing Revenge Plot prt. 2**

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE, CLOWNS, BROOK'S JOKES, BIRDS, PHOENIXES, HORCRUXES, OH WAIT THAT'S IN A DIFFERENT FANDOM. GOMEN.**_

* * *

_**Prank # 2: The Stalker **_

_**Difficulty: Easy (except for the stalker himself)**_

_**Prank Awesomeness meter: Lame (They were following a sequence Normal, Lame, Better, Lame, Awesomest, Lame, then a simple prank)**_

_**Who thought of it: Ace**_

* * *

"Good morning M—"

Marco shoved a pineapple into Ace's face. "Shut up, yoi."

"Oi your poor twin is injured." Ace said while pretending to be worried about the spiky fruit.

Marco just ignored Ace and continued walking. Then he noticed a clown sitting on the corner of the hall. When the clown noticed him, it stood up and approached him. It didn't say anything but the clown's face was bugging him. It was too close too. So he just walked away from it. '_Stupid clown'_ He thought. He glanced behind him and saw that the clown was following him.

So he tried to walk faster, but the clown was still following him. He walked faster and faster, but the clown was closing in on him. Marco cursed and then ran as fast as he could but the clown wasn't far behind. Marco sweatdropped '_Why is this clown following me?!' _So, to get rid of the clown who was running after him, he turned into half-phoenix form (To not burn the ship along with him). And when he looked back, the clown wasn't there anymore. Marco smirked in victory and flew to the dining hall.

* * *

When he was in front of the dining hall door, he turned into his original form. After turning back into his human form, something big fell unto him. It was—the clown! Marco was horrified but he didn't show it. He wasn't afraid of clowns but if a smiling mad clown was following you, it can be pretty awkward and scary. The clown stood up and just smiled at him. Marco ignored the clown once more and entered the dining hall, and was greeted by the sounds of chattering, fighting, and eating. He walked to the table where Ace and Shiro were. They were throwing food at each other.

_Typical idiots_

"Oi Marco who's your friend?" Ace asked as he stopped throwing the noodles at Shiro.

Marco grumbled something along the lines of: "He's not my friend". He took a seat, so did the clown.

Shiro looked a bit of afraid of the clown. As she was eyeing it nervously, as if it was going to murder her at any moment. Which Ace didn't fail to notice.

"Afraid of clowns, aren't we Shiro?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

Shiro glared at him. "Am not!"

Ace grinned. "Oh, really?"

Shiro nodded confidently.

"Prove it then."

"Huh?" Shiro was puzzled of what Ace meant.

"I said prove that you're not afraid of clowns."

The girl's color drained from her face. "F-Fine."

Shiro reached out to touch the clown's nose. The moment she touched the red nose, it honked causing Shiro to yelp and fall from her seat.

Ace burst out laughing. "Ahahaha…I can't. believe. Hahahaha. Clowns!" he said in between laughs.

Shiro huffed and crossed her arms but she was blushing beet red and looking away. While Ace was rolling on the floor laughing his flaming ass off.

"Leave her alone Ace." Marco said, acting like a big brother to the younger pirate. "At least she's not afraid of giant spiders."

Ace finally stopped laughing and went back to his chair. "Hey! I'm not afraid of anything!"

Marco smiled. "No need to hide it Ace. Thatch told me years ago."

Ace immediately shut up.

Shiro was confused.

"Hey, who's Thatch?"

* * *

The entire dining hall silenced. The crew stopped their eating, drinking, laughing, fighting, and whatever they were doing and turned their attention to the table where the three were now sitting.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" Shiro asked, more confused than she ever was.

Marco shook his head. "No, you see…Thatch is…he's the commander of the third division."

"So where is he?"

The moment Shiro said those words, she immediately regretted them as she saw the sadness in Marco and Ace's eyes.

Ace looked away. "He's…he's dead. Was killed by one of my division members."

"Ace tried looking for the man, but a lot of things happened and he went back. The man's name is Marshall D. Teach, also known as Blackbeard." Marco added.

"He was a good lad, Thatch!" one of the crew members said cutting in.

"Yeah! He was the best 3rd division commander!"

"Me and Thatch used to always prank Marco!" Ace said, laughing.

"Yeah don't be so proud about it, you bastard!" Marco scolded, but he too, was smiling.

"He always helps with the cooking!" The chef said smiling. Stefan—Whitebeard's dog barked in agreement.

"He sure drinks a lot, Thatch!" Jozu said laughing.

Everyone joined with the laughing.

Ace stood on the table raising his glass. "Kanpai to Thatch!"

"KANPAI!"

The whole hall was filled with laughter and music. Shiro raised her glass too and took a sip of the alcohol but immediately spit it out.

"Disgusting." Shiro muttered while wiping her mouth.

"You don't like sake, do you?" Marco asked.

Shiro shooked her head. "It's bitter."

"How could you not like sake?" Ace asked.

Shiro shrugged.

"How old are you anyway?" He asked.

"19."

"You're as old as Luffy." Ace said smiling. He took out his brother's wanted poster and shoved it to Shiro and Marco's face. "See? 400 million and he's only 19!"

Shiro sweatdropped. "Uh yeah, he looks nothing like you though, besides the black hair. Even if you're only brother's by oath."

"Yeah…I wonder how he is now, that idiot." Ace said while smiling and staring at the wanted poster.

Marco and Shiro looked at each other and smiled.

_Ace really misses his brother_

* * *

Marco opened the door to his bathroom, throwing his clothes aside. He turned the knob on the shower, and when he was about to close the shower room door, there stood the clown smiling proudly.

"Aaah!" Marco screamed, shocked at the sudden appearance of the clown from earlier. Hiding the "parts" which the clown shouldn't see. Or anybody else.

It just waved and smiled in return.

Marco took a deep breath, he was **furious**. He has had it. He turned into his phoenix form and made sure the clown had its beating. The crew member who dressed up as the clown was sent to the infirmary, half-dead.

No one bothered to ask what had happened.

* * *

_**Prank #3: Ask him if you could see his panties**_

_**Difficulty: Easy **_

_**Prank Awesomeness meter: Simple but effective**_

_**Who thought of it: Shiro (The idea is normally Brook's .)**_

* * *

"Good morning Marco!"

"Hi Shiro."

"May I see your panties?"

"My what?!"

Shiro shook her head. "Nevermind."

* * *

"Oi, Marco." Ace greeted.

"What?"

"Can I see your panties?"

"The hell?!"

"Just a peek."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Just because!"

Ace frowned.

* * *

"Oyaji you called for me?"

"Yes, I would like to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Can I see your panties?"

Marco froze. "Uh, can you repeat that Oyaji?"

"Can I see your panties?"

"I'm afraid I can't Oyaji."

"Why not?"

"Just because." And with that Marco left Oyaji's room.

* * *

"Marco!" Haruta yelled, waving at him.

"Haruta."

"Can I see your panties?" She asked brightly.

"No."

"C'mon Marco please?"

"No."

"But—"

"No."

* * *

"Marco, I brought you some watermelons."

"Thanks Izo I'm quite hungry."

"Marco…"

'_Oh no…' _Marco thought.

"May I see your panties?"

"Why do you want to see them?!"

"I find them…interesting."

"SORRY TO TELL YOU I'M NOT WEARING ANY!" Marco snapped.

* * *

"Marco-san!"

"Namur not you too…"

"Can I see you—"

"Namur I'm not wearing any."

"Any what?"

"Panties."

"Why would you wear panties?"

"I thought you'd ask if—"Marco was cut off.

"I wanted to ask you if I could see your paperwork. I think some of mine's mixed with yours."

"Oh."

"Do you wear panties Marco-san?"

"Of course not."

"Then why—"

"Just shut up."

* * *

_**Prank # 4: Wall Paintings**_

_**Difficulty: Hard. (It's very hard getting into Marco's room)**_

_**Prank Awesomeness meter: Lame (Just don't tell Haruta)**_

_**Who thought of it: Haruta**_

* * *

"What's next?" Ace asked yawning.

"We're gonna draw on his walls." Haruta said eagerly.

"Er…okay." Ace said.

"What are we going to draw?" Shiro asked.

Ace and Haruta shrugged.

There five of them now: Ace, Shiro, Whitebeard, Haruta, and Izo. Yes, Oyaji was with them, in Marco's room at 3 in the morning.

"Gurararararara this is quite a plan Haruta."

Haruta blushed.

"Are you sure Marco won't wake up?" Izo asked while waving his hand over the asleep commander's face.

Ace grinned. "Of course! I sneaked in some deep sleep pills on his coffee, sake, breakfast, dinner and lunch."

All of them (except Oyaji) clapped.

Ace did a bow. "Thank you, thank you!"

Izo gave each of them a brush. "Here, the paint is over there. It's not permanent so don't worry. There aren't any colors except black so, deal with it."

* * *

Ace was drawing himself slaying a dragon, Haruta was drawing cats, Izo was drawing a princess, and Oyaji was drawing a barrel of saké, and Shiro was drawing a detailed painting of Ace and Marco making out.

"I didn't know you could draw." Haruta said, peeking into her work.

"Is that Ace and Marco…kissing?!" Izou asked.

"Shhh! They won't know it's me anyway." Shiro said grinning mischievously.

"He's going to go crazy when he sees this." Haruta murmured.

"That's exactly what we want!" Shiro said laughing.

* * *

Marco woke up and opened his eyes. He had a really good sleep last night, for once he actually didn't hear Ace's snoring. He stood up from his bed, rubbing his eyes. He was greeted by vandalism on his walls. He growled, he'll let Ace get away for now. He went to the bathroom and took a sponge and a bucket full of soapy water.

The first drawing he erased was a bottle of saké. The next drawing was a pack of cats being ruled by a miniature Haruta. Marco sweatdropped and scrubbed the painting off. Next was a painting of him with makeup on. A tick mark grew on his forehead and he scrubbed it off too. Next was a princess, he erased it too. Then a drawing of Oyaji with sake, then a well drawn painting of him in his half-phoenix form, he erased the two also. Then paintings of him as a cat, Ace with a crown, Ace fighting with him and winning, Izo being a queen, and a lot more sake drawings.

Finally, there was once painting left next to his bed. He sat down and took the sponge. The sponge fell from his hand as he saw the painting. He was staring at it wide-eyed as if it was going to jump at him.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" He yelled not caring if anybody hears him.

The painting was a well drawn painting of him and Ace making out. Whoever drew it wasn't Ace, or, Haruta, Izo, Jozu, Pops, or any person Ace was close with. There's only one person he knows who could paint like that and that person is

"SHIROO!" He yelled from the bottom of his lungs.

* * *

"Ah the beautiful scream of our prank target." Ace said while laughing. "He finally knows you're my partner in crime."

Shiro smiled and nodded. "That can't be good."

Then after Marco finished screaming, a loud explosion erupted from his room.

"What was that?!"

"Let's go check it out."

* * *

As the two entered Marco's room, it seemed undamaged but there were lots of smoke.

"Marco where are you?!" Ace yelled.

Then there was a chirping sound.

They both looked at the floor and saw a blue baby phoenix. He looked like a fluffed up blue ball.

"Marco what happened to you?!" Shiro asked while pointing at the small bird.

It started chirping really loud.

Ace stared at him for a second then he fell on the floor then burst out laughing. "Ahahaha Marco look at yourself!"

Marco started to violently peck Ace.

"Ow!Ow! Stupid bird! Ow!"

Marco stopped and hopped into Shiro's palm.

"Well we better get you to the infirmary." Shiro stated. "Both of you."

* * *

**A/N: Ohayo/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa Minna-san! Hello people who are reading this now!**

**Well..er…um…yeah! Thank you soo much for reading this! My deepest gratitudes! I'm sick now so...**

**Review, Comment, Favorite, Follow!**

**-MeatandWatermelons**


	5. Chapter 5: The Peeft Chapper

**Chapter 5: Marco Is The Worst Revenge Planner In The History Of Mankind**

**DISCLAIMER: Eiichiro Oda is the one who owns OP, not me—the whimsical woman-lady-person-creature. **

**WARNING: Filled with fluff.**

A/N: Anyone else think Whitebeard's laughs are extremely scary?

* * *

"It appears that Marco is molting." The ship's main doctor—Stephen said.

"Molting?" Shiro asked.

Marco chirped.

"Yes, it lasts only for a few days. This happens once every three to seven years and it'll last only for a few days. I guess this is the phoenix version of molting. He'll get much stronger afterwards though."

"You said that first part two times." Shiro pointed out.

"He'll get stronger after he turns back to normal." The doctor repeated.

Shiro sweatdropped.

Marco stopped then turned around to face Ace with a dark and evil aura surrounding him.

"Oi, oi Marco, why me?" Ace said, laughing nervously.

The bird tweeted something.

"We can't understand a single thing you're saying Marco." Shiro said.

It angrily chirped at her.

"Sorry Marco! It was just a painting!"

Marco huffed and crossed his arms/wings.

"So what does Marco eat, birdseed?" Ace asked while poking Marco.

Marco began pecking Ace's nose violently.

"Some bread will do fine." The doctor said. "Make sure to give him lots of water though."

Ace's mouth broke out into an evil grin indicating he had something in mind.

* * *

Ace shoved the small bird once more into the swirling toilet bowl. Hearing its chirp/screams, he smiled in victory and he pulled back the small wet ball of feathers from the bowl.

"Like it evil bird? This is for trying to destroy my nose!" he said, rubbing the large band-aid on his nose.

The little bird chirped weakly at him. Even as a little ball Marco was still a devil fruit user and water was still water.

"ACE!" Haruta yelled as she immediately snatched Marco from Ace before the orange-hatted man could shove him into the toilet bowl. "What are you doing? You were supposed to take care of him not drown him!"

"Are you his mother or something? He won't die anyways."

Haruta gasped as she held Marco closer to her—protectively. Everyone else had reached the news but instead of laughing at him, the crew were all under Marco's spell of adorableness. Except the captain and Ace. The crew treated him like he was some king or something.

"Just because he molted into something cute this time, doesn't mean you're all going to spoil him." Ace said.

"But Marco is just sooo cute in this form! Unlike three years ago, when he looked like a cross-breed of a donkey and a turkey. No offense though Marco."

The bird chirped a reply the two couldn't understand.

"Fine, I'll be less violent to him. It's his fault for pecking my nose! It bled hard!" Ace said frowning as he held his nose.

"Just make sure you do!" Haruta placed Marco down on the floor. "And don't forget to feed him!" And with that she left.

"Stupid bird." Ace murmured while glaring at the mini-Marco who was glaring back at him.

* * *

"Welcome to your new home!" Ace said brightly at Marco.

Marco gave him a 'what-the-hell-is-this' look.

Ace rolled his eyes. "It's your new room since your quarters is too big for you…it even has a swing!" Ace was referring to the beaten up bird-cage he got for Marco. "Now get in." He said and shoved the small ball of fluff inside, locking him in.

Marco began to chirp in protest.

"No one can hear you Marco." Ace said while laughing maniacally.

"Ace you're laughing like a sick madman." Shiro said magically appearing next to him.

"Oi woman what are you doing here?" Ace asked while hiding Marco's cage behind him.

"Stephen said to give this medicine to Marco; it'll help speed up his molting." Shiro said shaking a small bottle in front of Ace's face.

Ace blinked then hastily snatched the bottle of liquid from the girl's hands. "I'll take care of it."

Shiro crouched next to Marco's cage which fell on the floor. "Why does he have to be in a cage?"

"Revenge." Ace said and tried to push her out of the room. TRIED.

"Wait just a second, are you going to take advantage of Marco's small form just so you can do your stupid revenge?!" She barked at him while grabbing his ear. "Just what in Roger's name are you planning?!"

"Ow! Ow! Ear ear ear!" Ace yelped in pain as the girl was violently pulling his ear. "Let go of it woman!"

Shiro slapped Ace and let go of his ear. "He is in dire need of medical attention and you're torturing him! Stabbing an enemy when his back is turned is a work of a coward!"

"I'm not a coward!" Ace yelled at her.

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"AM NOT!"

The was a surge of lightning between their foreheads as the two were glaring at each other, dark auras surrounding the both of them.

"Coward." Shiro taunted.

"Weakling." Ace returned.

"Moron."

"Bitch."

"Bastard."

"ARE YOU TRYING TO PROVOKE ME?!" They yelled at each other in unison. They turned their backs at each other. A blue aura was surrounding Shiro meanwhile a red one was surrounding Ace. They were both murmuring curses at each other.

"DINNER TIME!" The chef yelled as he was clanging his pan across the halls.

The two's faces immediately changed. They hurriedly ran towards the dining hall leaving a small starving bird behind.

* * *

Ace violently shook Marco's bird cage causing the chibi commander to become dizzy and puke-y. The shake has also made him earn a few bruises. Ace ignored the chirps of blackmailing from Marco and shook the cage violently again. Then…

_BOOM!_

A large explosion had just happened inside the small cage causing Ace to fly back and hit his back against a wall.

"What the-?"

As the smoke cleared, it silhouetted Marco's human figure.

_It can't be!_

Ace's eyes widened as Marco appeared from the smoke furious as hell. He gulped.

He was in BIG trouble.

* * *

_**Prank # 5: Marco The Glittery Chicken Of Doom**_

_**Difficulty: Hard**_

_**Prank Awesomeness meter: Hilarious even if it's simple**_

_**Who thought of it: Ace**_

* * *

"This will be the death of us." Ace announced happily.

"Why are you so happy about that?" Izo asked.

"Because! He'll snap! I just know it!" Ace said eagerly bouncing on his seat.

They were in the division commander's meeting room at 4 in the afternoon.

"I just don't understand why you guys moved our meeting place." Namur—the newly recruited recruit asked.

"Because a certain someone spray painted a huge 'Ace was here' in Marco's room." Izo said while glaring at Ace. "Making Marco ban us from his room forever."

"What?! I just had to do it! The spray can was calling to me." Ace explained.

"Yeah, so is the mental institution. Maybe you should heed its call too." Shiro said while smirking.

The others snorted.

"Haha very funny Shiro." Ace drawled sarcastically.

"I think we need a name!" Haruta announced.

"And t-shirts." Izo added.

"I think the name is more important than the t-shirts though." Shiro pointed out.

"We're gonna be 'Ace and the others'!" Ace yelled cheerfully.

"Get off the table Ace!" Shiro threw a roll of toilet paper at him.

"Besides we're not having that name." Haruta said pulling out a sheet of paper.

"So what name are we having?" Namur asked.

Haruta drew on the sheet of paper with a green crayon. When she was finished she proudly showed everyone her work. Ace snatched the piece of paper from her hands and examined it.

"Haruta and the pussy cats?" Ace asked.

Haruta smiled and nodded proudly. "Yeah then we'll have these cat whiskers and ears!"

Izo deadpanned on her. "No Haruta…just no."

Haruta glowered.

Shiro stood up and clasped her hands together. "Okay how about a deal? After the fifth prank, we all compete to see who will pick the name for our group. The one with the best prank and reaction from Marco…wins."

"Yeah maybe we should do that!" Ace said. "But I just want to tell you all I'll be winning so don't get your hopes up."

"As if Ace! I'll win for sure!" Haruta countered.

"This is exciting." Izo said, smiling under his fan.

"Yes! A competition!" Namur said brightly.

"So it's all settled then." Shiro said.

"Meeting adjourned." Ace finished.

* * *

Marco dragged himself back to his room. It had been a tiring day; earlier this morning a band of rookies tried to attack them and then a group of bounty hunters just a few hours ago. They were pretty strong but unfortunately not strong enough as they were beaten by the Whitebeard pirates in a few hours. It was late after they had beaten them, so they were just going to celebrate in the morning. _'Those idiots are just making an excuse to party.' _He thought. _'There goes the budget—again.' _He turned the knob of his door and entered his room. There was still a huge poorly written: 'ACE was here' on his wall. Those idiots had made his room their meeting place. The thought alone angered him.

As flicked on the light switch, his eyes flicked to the ceiling where a huge bucket was about to fall on him. He was about to move away but his body betrayed him and decided to stay in its place. The bucket had contained tar which now covered the seething division commander. He was about to go out the door when he was pushed by an unknown source into his bathroom.

When he got in the bathroom a masked figure threw a box full of feathers at him. He was about to protest but he was shoved again back to his bedroom.

"Who the hell—"realization struck him. "ACE! What the hell are you doing?!" he yelled.

A metal rope gripped his body making him unable to move him arms and legs, and the worst part was that it contained sea stone. Marco struggled against the rope but he was still hopeless.

A hooded figure approached him and put something on his mouth. He also placed something atop Marco's head. Marco cursed whoever the hooded person was and made a mental note to kill him afterwards. Another figure appeared, this time it had a wolf-like mask and it was holding a big jar.

"What is that thing?!" Marco asked.

The wolf person didn't say anything and closed on him. Marco was going to bite him but his body was still worn out after the fight. For the second time, his body betrayed him and he passed out.

* * *

Marco was woken up by the sound of seagulls and people's chattering voices. He peeped one eye open to see who was talking. It was a large number of people he didn't know. They were jeering and pointing at him. He was concerned of his whereabouts but he was snapped out from his train of thoughts by a young man's voice.

"Step right up, step right up and see Marco! The glittery chicken—of DOOM!" When he said the last part, there was a small explosion followed by 'ooohs' and 'aaahs' from the crowd. The voice sounded familiar. Marco searched for the source of the voice and it was Ace. Ace dressed up as a circus master. With a huge black mustache very much like Vista's. Oh he was dead.

Marco pushed himself off the floor he was lying in, and forced his aching body to seat up.

"Mommy look! The thing is moving!" A small brown-haired boy was pulling his mom's shirt and pointing at Marco.

'_The thing?' _Marco thought. _'Why is he calling me a thing?'_

"Oi, who are you calling a thing, yoi?" He asked the boy.

The boy looked frightened when Marco talked to him. He pulled his mom's shirt again. "Mommy mommy! The giant chicken talked to me!"

"Oh shush Vernon, animals don't talk." His mom scolded him.

The boy just slowly backed away for a few seconds then ran away.

_What's his problem? _

Marco stood up and went to the door of the cage. He opened it and went outside. He closed the gate and then approached Ace who was still talking to the crowd.

"He was found in the deepest jungle of Zafaharibuchibangbang on the Calm belt. He was a wild one I tell ya! It took us five months to capture him!" The young commander shared to the crowd.

"Uh, mister circus master." A small girl said while raising her hand.

"What is it?"

"The chicken is behind you." She pointed out.

Ace laughed. "No, no. He's in the cage. He can't get out." He assured.

Then, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Ace started sweating nervously and turned around. It was Marco and he was furious as he ever was.

"H-Hey M-marco…" Ace started to laugh nervously. "Beautiful day isn't it? Hahaha."

There was a glint of murder in Marco's eyes as he smiled deviously. He turned into phoenix form and beat the living crap out of Ace. Ace had broken a couple of his ribs and broke his left leg and neck. Fortunately, he was still alive.

* * *

"Cheer up Ace!" Shiro said as she licked the ice cream she held in her hand.

"Yeah Ace…cheer up." Marco said smiling.

Ace murmured curses. "Easy for you two to say! You don't have bandages all over your body, you don't have this…this thing in your neck and you don't have to walk on these..these…what do you call these things anyway? Stilts?!" Ace complained as he was walking using wooden stilts because his left leg was injured and he can't walk without it.

"Yeah I think they're called stilts." Haruta piped.

"At least you have a disabled's discount." Izo said.

All of them except Ace laughed.

"We have to go back to the ship before dinner, there's gonna be a party!" Haruta said.

"You guys always have a party!" Shiro said. "Don't you get broke or something?"

"We just have an amazing budget planner." Izo said and nudged Marco lightly on the ribs making him smile a bit.

"Yeah whatever. We're done buying Pop's favorite sake, what's next on the list?" Marco asked.

"Clothes for Shiro." Haruta read from the list.

"But I already have clothes." Shiro said.

Izo shook his head. "Not anymore."

"Huh?"

"Ace accidentally burnt your clothes before we went to the town." Haruta said.

"What?!"

"Well, it was an accident! Haruta asked me to bring your clean clothes to your room but I didn't want to since it was boring then we ended up in an argument so I accidentally burnt all of your clothes and the rest of the laundry room." Ace explained.

"What?! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Calm down Shiro. You always wear the same thing anyways. You just have four pairs of them." Haruta said coolly.

"She's right. Your black tank top, your white hooded vest, your denim shorts, your long black glove things, your blue fingerless gloves, and your boots are too Plain Jane. You wear the same thing every day." Izou said.

"Wow, that's a detailed description but…I like what I wear. It's comfy. Let's just buy things like those…please?" Shiro begged.

"Fine, but I'm going to get you clothes for formal occasions." Izo said bossily.

"For what?! I'm a pirate not a princess!" Shiro protested.

"Just follow what Izo says Shiro. Before he gets angry." Haruta convinced.

"And no one wants to make Izo angry." Ace stated.

"Ever." Marco added.

Shiro just nodded. "Fine, you win."

Izo smiled and dragged her into the nearest shop.

* * *

Shiro was exhausted. Izo was serious when he said 'shop 'til you drop'. The okama had bought her many dresses which she will not wear and just agreed in the sake of not getting Izo angry. At least she bought a small red pouch to strap in her right leg. She will put medicine and antidotes on the small pouch. Ace was the one who thought of it. Maybe the man did have brains after all.

"Time for training~!" Ace sang as he smashed Shiro's door using a metal pole.

"Seriously Ace you've broken my door every day since I got here!"

Ace just shrugged. "It's a sign of my affection as your brother, now let's go!" He grabbed Shiro's leg and dragged her across the room and to the training hall.

"Hey guys!" Haruta waved cheerfully at Ace and Shiro.

"Hi Haruta." Shiro tiredly said before she fainted from exhaustion.

"What happened to her?" Izo asked.

Ace shrugged. "We were only training for half an hour and she passed out. Seriously, I just don't understand women."

"Well we brought pizza!" Haruta announced.

Shiro immediately shot up, and snatched the pizza boxes from Haruta and ran into the end of the room. She hissed at them and hugged the pizza box protectively.

"Shiro give us the pizza back." Ace ordered.

"Neverr!" She yelled. "I won't let such pirates steal ze beloved pizza!"

"Technically it's mine, because I'm the one who asked the chef to coo—"

"Zis pizza is mine!" She screeched.

"Zis?" Ace asked.

"Yes, zis pizza is mine! You cannot have zeet!" She yelled.

"What's up with the 'z'?" Haruta asked, and took a step forward to take the pizza from Shiro. Then a bunch of daggers flew her way. She barely avoided them.

"What the?!" Ace was now angry. "Shiro, what have I told you about shooting poisonous daggers at your crewmates?!"

Shiro hissed in reply.

"You taught her to throw poisonous daggers!?" Izo shouted at Ace.

"She already knew how to!" Ace shouted back.

"Those were poisonous?!" Haruta yelled.

"Yup!" Ace shouted.

"Why are we shouting?!"

"I have no idea!"And with that, the trio stopped shouting.

"Shiro, we're either gonna do this the easy way or the hard way." Ace stated calmly.

"MY PIZZA!" Shiro once again screeched making the three cover their ears.

"Hard way it is. Oi you two, don't blame me for any serious injuries she asked for it." Ace cracked his knuckles and blazed his way to teach the younger pirate to share the food. And not throw poisonous daggers at crewmates.

Shiro was sent to the infirmary.

* * *

"This is unfair." Haruta whined.

"We should've known." Shiro said glumly.

"I wanted to win…" Namur said.

"See? I won!" Ace said triumphantly.

"Unfair indeed." Izo said nodding.

"Stop whining and let's go on with my prank.,

* * *

_**Prank # 6: Hairy Situation (Group's Name Contest Submission Winner)**_

_**Difficulty: Hard**_

_**Prank Awesomeness meter: Awesome (Only Ace thinks so)**_

_**Who thought of it: Ace**_

* * *

"That's the most stupidest plan ever." Shiro commented.

"Most stupidest isn't even a word. It's like a super superlative degree of an adjective." Izo pointed out.

"His stupidity has levels even superlative degrees of adjectives cannot even describe well enough." Shiro stated. "So he made me invent words like 'The retarded doofus that has extremely high stupidity levels and is a complete idiot and an asshole to match that has a brain the size of a speck of dust'. And that's just a single word. It means Ace."

Izo nodded. "That's pretty impressive."

"Hey! Can you two stop whatever you're doing and help me? I am not good in makeup." Ace picked up a cherry red lipstick. "And this—"he looked at it for a second. "—is soo not my shade."

Izo rolled his eyes and grabbed the lipstick from Ace. He started his work on Marco since the poor victim was fast asleep. Ace had put a large amount of deep sleep liquid on his dinner and sake so he won't be waking up even if you slap him on the face.

"Well done Izo." Shiro commented.

Izo smiled and nodded.

"Okay we're done with business here, let's scoot!" Ace cheered and went for the door. The others followed him.

* * *

Marco groggily opened his eyes. For some reason, his head was pounding. He hadn't drink much sake last night so he isn't hung over. Maybe he just overslept, that's all. His eyes found its way to the small clock on his wall. _3:00pm_. Yup, he slept too much.

He threw himself up, and lazily dragged himself into the bathroom. He twisted the faucet and washed his face with the cold water. His face still dripping, he closed the faucet and reached out for his face towel. Then, he dried his face with it. He reached up to see his reflection.

_Oh no._

For the second time, Marco's face was smothered with that unwashable make up. Marco cursed and washed his face another time to take off the makeup. But it was still there. Three times, it still stayed and even so on the fifth. He had to go to Izo for his m-make up remover.

It was bad for his dignity to be even using such as a thing but wearing makeup was even more so. He grabbed a paper bag and cut holes for eyes and headed off to the cross dresser's room.

* * *

_Finally!_

Izo has a lot of makeup remover in stock and he asked for a bottle. Just in case Ace has more of this plans of his.

Marco popped off the lid and poured some on his palm. He didn't know how to properly use the thing but it worked last time and nobody taught him how. So he splashed the liquid on his face and rubbed the parts with the makeup. The makeup was removed. Afterwards, he washed his face again and then headed for the kitchen. He was famished—he hadn't eaten breakfast after all.

All day, Marco's face was itchy. It must've been some side effect of Izo's makeup remover but he didn't even consider it. They always get quality supplies...don't they? So when the day was done, he went back to his cabin.

He went to his bathroom first so he could brush his teeth before he could go to sleep but when he was about to scratch his itchy cheek, he felt something.

It was hair!

He checked on the mirror and saw that his face had short blonde hair all over his face except on his eyes. He scowled and took a razor to shave all of them off.

He'll make sure Ace also gets his punishment along with Izo.

* * *

The next day, Marco had long thick hair all over his face when he woke up. Later that day, Izo and Ace suffered the same fate.

* * *

Marco checked his face on his mirror before he went out the room. Ace was particularly targeting him and only him for some time now. Those bastards were rejoicing that they aren't Ace's victims anymore and he—Marco has to suffer. Curse Ace and his childish behavior. Why him? He didn't do anything to Ace…wait. Then it struck him.

_So this was the revenge he promised huh?_

Marco wasn't one for pranks or childish games. He was and still is known as the serious but somewhat playful commander who doesn't tolerate these kinds of behavior. But he had enough of Ace, he was lucky enough to be let off by Marco before. He won't let his patience be 'abused' by Ace. He'll make sure Ace will stop with his pranks so he can finally have peace. It's his duty as one of the oldest members of the family to discipline his younger siblings; he had to stop the "The Great Pranking Era" Ace and Thatch started a few years ago.

If he only knew how.

* * *

"Don't you think we're being too hard on Marco-san?" Namur asked.

"Nah, he's Marco!" Ace exclaimed. "When he gets angry at you he beats you up then a few seconds he's cool again. He's too laid-back and boring that's why we're here!"

"To cause him stress and cancer?"

"No! To lift his spirits!"

"Wait, since when did pissing people off lift their spirits?!" Haruta asked.

"Nobody could understand Ace's logic." Izo stated.

"He's like an unfathomable talking cow." Shiro said.

"I'm not a cow!" Ace gasped.

"Well that's news to me." Shiro murmured but everybody but Ace heard her causing them to laugh.

"Oh sorry I didn't hear what you said…weakling."

"Who're you calling a weakling dumbass?!"

"YOU, YOU IDIOT!"

"I'M NOT WEAK!"

"U-HUH."

"NUH-UH!"

"U-HUH!"

"NUH-UH!"

"U-HUH!"

"NUH-UH!"

"U-HUH!"

"NUH-UH!"

"CAN YOU BOTH SHUT UP?!" Haruta hit them in their heads silencing them.

"You guys fight 4 times a day, don't you get tired?" Izo shook his head.

"No." They said in chorus.

Haruta, Izo, and Namur face palmed.

* * *

If there was anything 'Ace and the others' had forgotten, it was Marco's authoritive position. As the commander of the first division he was also the first mate of the pirate crew. And their captain isn't much of a captain either; Marco was the one who takes charge of the crew. He basically shoulders most of the old man's supposed jobs (not that the old man will do it anyway). He is also second-in-command in giving out punishments for the crewmembers. Not to mention he's the one who hands out the paperwork. And he's the one who assigns the work cut out to do.

Marco had made sure they don't have any time to do any pranking. He booked them with chore work, paperwork, and missions. So the poor division commanders were busy as hell. Haruta was drowning in paperwork. The same goes for Izo. Ace has numerous amounts of missions to finish. Namur was busy with taking care of the business of the islands they own. And Shiro's too caught up with chore work.

If only someone had noticed Shiro was left alone.

In a ship where the only people who like her are either busy or gone.

* * *

"Hi Haruta! Wanna go—"

"Talk to you later Shiro I have so much stuff to do!" Haruta said in an excessively fast manner and dashed away.

"Oh okay, good luck with that." Shiro tried to hide the upset tone in her voice.

* * *

"Izo, I haven't talked to you for three days! How you've bee—"

"Can't talk, I have paperwork. Later Shiro." Izo said hastily and hurriedly passed her.

"Can't wait to spend time with you guys when you're…not…busy anymore." Shiro lowered her head as she was only talking to air.

* * *

"Hey Marco, do you know when Ace'll come back?" Shiro asked.

"In a week or two. Or maybe three." Marco replied, not looking at her because he was busy with some paperwork about their budget from the treasure they just got from a deserted island.

"Hey maybe when you're don—"

"Dammit! Sorry Shiro can't talk to you I forgot to assign something to Curiel. See you at dinner!" Marco said in a fast manner (the same as Haruta's)

* * *

~Dinner time~

Shiro's week could not get worse. Ace was away, Haruta and Izo are too busy with paperwork, and Namur was also away. Marco is just as busy as anyone. The Whitebeard pirates were just busy for some reason. She was dumped with chores. It wasn't much of a problem until the other crew members started spitting and making fun of her.

_Now I know how Marco feels._

And not to mention the only three that were on the ship didn't appear on meal times. If they did, they're going to eat hurriedly and then vanish into thin air. She doesn't have anyone to talk to. If she tried to talk to the others they'll just glare at her and act as if she's some disgusting thing. If she tried talking to her friends they'll just say they're too busy. She couldn't blame them. It's not like they want to avoid her. Or they're just avoiding her. Or just making an excuse to avoid her.

_Stop it with your negative thoughts Shiro! They're not helping at all!_

Maybe she'll just have to wait 'til things are over. It's not like things are going to stay this way right?

What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

The funny thing about life is, when you think everything is getting better

IT'S ONLY GOING TO GET WORSE.

* * *

**A/N: **Fifth chapper! Finally! From all these years/days/months I tried to write this but boredom has gotten me. It's not my fault.

So, I had writer's block with the 'The Spectacular Revenge plot' so I skipped it. Or shortened it.

The good days are gone and it's time to torture our beloved heroine, physically and emotionally. Not that she's much of a heroine since I'll make her suffer so much pain and wrong her. But that's just life :D

Oh, and with the 'Ace's stupid' jokes. They're just jokes, okay? He's not stooopid :O He's a genius but somewhat idiotic. And he's mean and badd in this chapter but its only mood swings. Ace has his period. (Ace: I do not!)

Since the past chapters have been filled with fluff, the next chapter's less fluffy I guess.

The fifth chapter's crappy…I know, I know blame the hot weather and me not getting my school stuff done before vacation. Well Marco is definitely not good with paybacks. Well, I feel bad for the others to experience so much stress.

And just so you know…Shiro broke two fingers.

There's going to be a new main character in the next chapter. I hope you'll like her *sarcastic*

**So blah blah blah my needs :3**

**-MeatAndWatermelons**


	6. Chapter 6: The Rokuban Chapper

**Chapter 6: Meeting Princess Spoiled Brat, Again Part 1**

**Disclaimer: I own a lot of things but the show One Piece and any of its characters aren't mine. I do own a blue typewriter named One Piece but that's different**

**Warnings: You were warned *insert scary voices and sound effects here***

* * *

"Yeah, great. I'm extremely pleasant, extremely well. I'm feeling super." Shiro muttered sarcastically as she continued on cleaning the poop deck. She soaked the yellow sponge in the soapy water and began scrubbing the scabby wooden floor."How you've been Shiro? I'm doing perfect. How's the chores? They're super." She was bitterly talking to herself. Not that there was anyone to talk to at all. Even the dog was busy. A whole month, she spent a month drowning on chores with no one to talk to. She had been training alone since Ace still hasn't come back from his mission trip.

'_Stupid Marco and his stupid revenge plan, stupid Ace and his stupid mission, stupid Izo and Haruta and their accursed paperwork, stupid Namur why did you have to be an ambassador for the Fishman island? You're a pirate for God's sake! Damn dog and damned dog disease, stupid wretched pirates and their stupidity. I swear everything is just so annoying right now. Argh!'_

She was glaring at the bucket of soapy water whilst angrily scrubbing the floor.

"You know if you kept on staring at it like that, it's going to explode." A familiar voice said.

Her eyes widened as she turned to the speaker. "Ace, you're back!" She tackled him into a hug.

"Wow, what happened? Did I die or something?" The freckle-faced commander asked confusedly. "Wait, I'm not dead, am I?"

"No you idiot. I just missed you." Shiro shyly admitted.

It was Ace's turn to be shocked. "What have they done to you?! Did they drug you?! My poor little ugly sister!" He slowly backed away from Shiro.

Shiro rolled her eyes and shook Ace's shoulders."I haven't talked to anyone for a long time! Don't you know how hard that is for me?! I had to talk to nonliving objects Ace! I asked a mop to be my friend! Don't you know how hard that is?!"

"Must be hard for you, but not now little woman. I have to talk to Marco and Pops."

"Yeah, sure. I still have to finish scrubbing the poop deck. I'm on chore duty now. Is it my fault I was born a woman with non-medical skills?!" She flailed her arms and then continued with the scrubbing.

"Yeah, you'd look disgusting in a nurse's uniform." Ace cringed and pinched his nose. "Flat chest."

Ace earned a scary glare from Shiro. He just smiled and went to the captain's quarters to find the old man.

* * *

"Die vile and evil creäture!" Shiro swung a spiked club at the cockroach which was peacefully resting on Haruta's wooden wall. The roach managed to fly out of the room just in time but unfortunately the wall has no locomotion skills thus, the huge wall (which is her and Haruta's wall since they had a room next to each other) had been severely damaged.

"Kill it!" Haruta shrieked as she ducked under her bed.

"It flew out!" Shiro shrieked and ran after the flying cockroach, club in hand. She sped through the halls swinging the large weapon recklessly in the air. When the cockroach finally found its way to the deck, it flew way out of her reach. Shiro let out a scream of frustration causing many to look at her.

Then she felt it. The cold air that sent shivers to her spine. Her breath was visible and seen as a white puff of cold air. She looked around her surroundings. The sky wasn't wintry, but it was freezing cold already (for her, in this case). Everyone on the ship wasn't wearing winter clothes they were wearing their casual wear indicating that this was just an average day.

If there was anything Shiro hated, it was cold weather. It wasn't her fault she was born on a ridiculously hot summer island. She had always wanted to live in the North Blue but her lack of experience with cold weather had been a stumbling block to her small dream. '_Darn that wretched island.' _She cursed. Even the smallest twinge of lowering of temperature in her environment, Shiro can tell. It was her strange yet intriguing talent. She has a hard time, breathing, eating, fighting, training, and sleeping in cold weather. She had never seen it snow her entire life. She had always dreamed of it but her small weakness had prevented her from doing so.

They must be nearing into a winter island. Shiro has to ask Ace or Marco if they are.

'_I get to see __**real**__ snow…'_

At least things are finally getting better.

* * *

Shiro was on her way into the commander's meeting room. It was Wednesday so it means there's a meeting being held in there. She'll just wait outside.

When she was finally infront of the door she heard them talking. Shiro wasn't one to eavesdrop. But maybe a little sneak peak of their convo won't be bad, she thought. She pressed her ear onto the door. She could hardly understand what they're saying.

"You know you guys have to stop pretending…"

She let a small space in the door to offer her a view of what's going on.

"What do you mean?" It was Haruta.

"I think what he means is about us pretending to be friends with Shiro." It was Izo.

Shiro's eyes widened at the statement.

"We don't really want to meddle with such people." Rakuyo piped.

"Look, maybe we thought wrong about her. She's kinda nice." A voice which was Namur's said. '_At least he thinks I'm nice r-right?'_

"That's what she wants you to think. 'Ol keeping your enemies close plot. Haruta, tell us what you've found in her room." _My room?!_

"I-I found daggers and poison and knives…b-but she can't kill the old man right? Pops is the strongest in the world!"

"This is the same thing Maru did to Oyaji! She gained his trust to make him vulnerable! It all makes sense now!"

"T-that's not true!" Haruta snapped slamming her hands into the table. "We d-don't know yet!"

"Y-yeah! And Marco-san and Ace trusts her." Namur said, nodding.

"I have no idea why Marco trusts her so much and as for Ace, he still doesn't know the incident and if he finds out I'm pretty sure he'll be on our team."

"When we finally convince the first and second division commander's we can kick her out of the ship."

"Yeah, like we need her anyways."

Shiro blinked back her tears and slowly walked away from the door.

_So it was a plot to get me away, huh?_

Shiro had no idea what she ever did to them to get them to hate her. She tried to ignore the snared remarks and insults thrown at her by the crew. She did her very best to try to befriend them. She thought she actually made friends. She thought she finally belonged somewhere. She thought she had a family. A family that will love her even if the world detests her. But she thought wrong. Normally, she doesn't care what people think about her. She was used to it. But this was different. They're her family, right? Sure they don't accept her, they smell like rotten eggs, but she loved them either way. And she's willing to die for them even if she had been with them for a short time (that is what nakamas are supposed to do right?). She's just confused; she never did anything to them. As much as she wanted to scream at them, she held herself. She had made rules if she ever finds a family.

Never betray your family, even if they betrayed you.

She walked back to her room glumly. She opened her door and flopped into her bed. For some reason she felt like there was a huge hole in her chest, like the temperature felt colder than ever, thoughts rapidly flashing in her head. Small flashbacks of what she had heard. And in that time she believed

She'll never be happy again.

* * *

"I'm not in the mood for any pranks now Ace." Shiro said dryly. They were in the crow's nest ready to drop some water balloons on some crew mate of theirs. The weather has gone worse and she was wrapped in thick amounts of clothing. She even put chili pepper in her gloves and socks to keep her warm.

"What's the matter with you? You've been sour and depressing all morning." Ace shook his head disapprovingly. "Tell me what's wrong."

"Your lack of understanding I told you I'm fine."

Ace gave her a look. "Really?"

"Really."

"Really really really?"

"Shut up before I shove a water balloon down your throat." Shiro warned.

"Aha! You normally get angry 3 minutes later than you do now! Caught you! Now tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing is."

"I'm your superior, I order you to tell me what's wrong." Ace placed his hands on his hips indicating that he's serious.

"I don't think I have the strength to be able to tell you." Shiro said silently."So I'll just tell you when I'm ready for er…counseling."

"What's it about huh?"

"It's about mistreating people. I'm an overdramatic person so I'll probably burst into a crying mess before I could even say the first word. So I'll tell you…soon okay?"

Ace rolled his eyes. "You're so overdramatic."

"Says the guy who has issues with ruby red lipstick." Shiro muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing." Shiro forced a smile and threw a water balloon at Ace. This started their small water balloon war which ended up with them getting thrown overboard by the crew and were saved by Namur—again.

* * *

Ace bought Shiro an alarm clock on their previous island expedition (before they got all busy). It was normally alarmed at 3:00am and it's permanently set like that and has the most annoying alarm tune ever. On this day miraculously, the alarm set off at 4:00am.

"Armusssfmmww..srrddgrogmmwny." (Translation: I'm still so damn sleepy) Shiro said groggily as she slammed the alarm clock against the wall making it stop. Actually, that's the only way to stop it from ringing.

She rolled off from the bed, her body hitting the hard wooden floor but no fuck was given. That was the only way to get her off bed, roll her down into the floor; that, or Ace setting her bed on fire.

She stood up and tiredly rubbed her eyes and let out a yawn. Ace slammed the door open (it was a morning ritual), and then shouted from the bottom of his lungs

"WEE'RE HEREE!" He said ecstatically.

"Here, where?" Shiro asked, bored.

"In the kingdom of Neige. The land of snow!" Ace said cheerfully like a kid going to Disneyland.

'_Wait, what the heck is Disneyland?!'_

"I don't like snow or cold weather at all. I'm going to stay in the ship." She waved a hand passively and flopped once again into the bed.

"But we're invited into the castle to feast! And there's a festival tomorrow! Since this island is now owned by Oyaji we're guests." Ace poked Shiro's foot.

"2 – 2?"

"Er..zero." Ace answered.

"What's the other term for zero?"

"None?"

"Correct, and that is the number of fucks I give." Shiro said in a bored tone. "I don't even care if this place was Raftel. If it's not Whole Cake Island, there's a 99.9% possibility I don't want to go."

" Did I mention that it is an ice cream festival?"

Shiro immediately beamed. "Why didn't you tell me in the first place? I'm going to change first." She opened her closet and started to take out jackets and her clothes. "Oh and get out of my room Ace."

Ace shrugged and complied.

* * *

"So the main ship is the only one invited to the feast?" Shiro asked Ace as they were walking to the castle. Unfortunately, after stepping down from the ship the two managed to get to the opposite side of the island.

"I guess so. There are at least 2000 people on the crew. That's equal to the number of people on this village." He answered with a shrug. The castle they are heading to is atop a hill on the right side of the island that they're now at the western part.

Shiro cupped her hands to her cheeks. "Gosh, I've never been to a place like this. It's not snowing but it's so cold."

"Yup, and we had to go to this side of the island to get you to become normal again. The moment we got off the ship you froze and turned blue, what's up with that?"Ace asked whilst he was playing with his hat. Unlike Shiro who was wearing piles of thick clothing, he was only wearing a thin cloak which Marco and Izo forced him to wear since it's inappropriate for him to be strutting around the castle half-naked.

"I-I've never experienced cold weather before." Shiro muttered. "So I'm not used to it."

"Well that sucks."

"Tell me about it…" Shiro sighed and looked at the wintry sky.

* * *

-At the same time-

"Hey Marco have you seen Ace?" Haruta asked a sleeping Marco.

"Isn't he with you?" The blond lazily asked.

"Nope."

"And I haven't seen Shiro too..." Izo commented.

"Maybe they got lost." Namur suggested.

"That or they got eaten by the man-eating polar bears."

The four gave Vista a look.

"I was just told that there are man-eating bears roaming here. But the people here think they're holy and they don't hurt them."

Marco sighed and got off from his seat. "I'm going to look for them before they wage war against the bears."

"Good luck Marco! We'll save you a seat at the dining hall!"

Marco leaped out of the carriage (Which was prepared for the commanders only because Whitebeard has his own carriage) and turned into his full phoenix form and flew into the sky.

* * *

At the castle, Haruta and Vista were sitting at the railing of one of the balconies waiting for Marco, Ace, and Shiro. Then Haruta spotted a blue bird flying to where they are.

"MARCO!"

Marco landed on the railing in his human form, holding an unconscious Ace and Shiro. His left eye was twitching and he stepped down from the railing and tossed the two bodies on the concrete floor.

"Not. one. word." Marco said through gritted teeth. And he left the two puzzled.

Then Ace's body started moving and he soon started to sit up.

"Head hurts, need food!" He muttered.

"Hey, what happened to you?" Haruta asked.

"What? Oh, Shiro and I roasted one of those man-eating bears. Marco saw and beat us up." He said nonchalantly.

"Oh then why were you unconscious?"

"Fell on a lake."

"Oh, what about Shiro?" Haruta asked.

Ace's eyes widened and he cursed loudly. She shook the unconscious girl whose face was pale blue. "Haruta, call the nurses or doctors or whatever they have. Quickly!"

Haruta nodded then sped off.

"What happened?" Vista asked.

"Well she fainted the moment we flew to the east side of the island. I guess the weather's too much for her."

"The temperature is incredibly low, not to mention it's only autumn here." Vista stated.

"Really? How come it's not that cold to me?" Ace asked with a frown.

"You're made of fire."

"Oh. Oh yeah. Sometimes I forget that I'm immune to cold weather, so does that mean Marco's immune too?"

"Maybe."

Then out of the door of the balcony came racing in a group of people in white lab coats along with Haruta.

"Oh dear, what happened?" one of the doctors asked.

"She fainted because she can't handle cold temperature." Vista said.

"Maybe she has Hypothermia!" one called then placed his hand on Shiro's forehead. "We should check her temperature."

"What's that?" Ace whispered to Haruta.

One doctor, who seemed to be the leader of the other doctors stepped closer to Shiro and arranged his glasses."Hypothermia is a dangerous medical condition in which a person's body is unusually low. Bring her to the ward, quickly."

The other doctors nodded and complied leaving the trio in the balcony.

"I told Marco, and then he said the feast will be moved tomorrow." Haruta announced after the doctors left.

Ace frowned. "And here I thought I was going to eat a lot today."

* * *

"_So that's what happened?"_

"_Yup. The bears tasted delicious though."_

_PAK!_

"_Can you stop bragging about the bears?!"_

"_You're just jealous."_

"_Shut up."_

"_Marco's jealous that I defeated the bears! Because you can't even beat them! Haha that's priceless."_

"_Shut up Ace, Shiro's still sleeping."_

"_Oh, oh yeah."_

Shiro sat up on her bed, being woken up by the voices of her crewmates. She held her head, which was pounding. Her head starts to hurt even more by Ace and Marco's bickering.

"Can you shut up?!" she yelled at the two. "I'm trying to sleep here!"

"You're awake! Just in time too! The ice cream festival ends tomorrow!" Ace said happily.

"But you're not allowed to eat ice cream." Haruta piped.

"WHAT?!" Shiro yelled dramatically.

"Doctor's orders." Marco added.

"My life is a lie." Shiro stated glumly, her head down.

"Look at the bright side!" Ace said smiling brightly. "We're leaving tomorrow."

"Another reason to die."

"Well, at least you can eat. The food here is awesome!" Ace exclaimed.

Haruta nodded eagerly.

Shiro stared at the three."Hey, where's Izo?"

"He's with the Snow princess, talking about fashion." Marco answered.

Haruta and Ace both fake-gagged.

"Snow princess?" Shiro asked.

"Well the princess of this kingdom. Everyone else calls her the snow princess."

"Does she have a snow-type devil fruit?"

"Nope, but I heard she has an ice sword." Marco answered.

"And I'm the Fire-ate king!" Ace yelled triumphantly

Everyone stared at Ace.

"Get it? The Fire-ate king? Get it? Get it? Get it?" He started nudging Marco violently.

"Yeah yeah we get it."

Then Ace burst into an evil laugh.

"What's wrong with Ace?" Shiro whispered to Haruta.

"He's half drunk."

"And half-hallucinating." One of the doctors in the left side of the ward called.

"In other words he's 5x more stupid than he normally is." Marco stated.

Haruta agreed.

"He'll be fine by supper."

* * *

"Here's the dining hall…everything here's made of ice! But it's indestructible ice, I tried to melt it but I failed." Ace said solemnly.

The dining hall looked like it was made of crystal. There were 5 long tables enough to fit 2000 people. There was a huge chandelier hanging from the ceiling and the tables are facing a table shorter than the others and it is reserved for the royal family. Behind the table is a flight of stairs, made of ice.

"Cold, cold, cold, cold, cold." Shiro was whisper-chanting with her eyes wide open and she was shivering.

"You know, you're impossible you know that? It's not even that cold in the castle. Why are you shivering like that?"

Shiro shook her head and looked at Ace. "Blame my body; unfortunately, I grew up on a sweltering hot summer island on South Blue. So I'm not used to weather like this."

"You're so weak." Ace said in a dry tone.

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"ARE TOO!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"AM NOT!"

"CAN YOU TWO SHUT IT?!" Izo and Haruta yelled in unison shutting the two up.

"No fighting in the dining table okay? We're only guests here, we don't own the palace, only the island so if you break anything you have to compensate it." Izo scolded.

"Wha—"

"Raise your hand if you have something to say." Izo said coldly.

Ace raised his hand. "What does campensite mean?"

"Compensate, to pay money in exchange for work done, something lost or damaged, or for some inconvenience. Your money to be exact, so if you damage anything all that will come off from your allowance." Izo said with an air of confidence.

"What allowance?" Shiro asked.

"The money Haruta gives us when we are allowed to explore an island or if we're on day off or on vacation."

"Oh, that."

Then while they were talking, the sound of a trumpet silenced them as well as everyone else in the dining hall.

"Her majesty Princess Kasumi." The person who blew the trumpet yelled.

A figure slowly walked down the stairs, her slow walking was followed by beautiful music. The figure was a girl, with piercing blue eyes. She had long white hair and a tiara resting on top of her head. She was wearing an elegant dress. Her face expression was showing that she is annoyed. Her eyes glaring at whoever her gaze steps upon. Almost everyone in the room was admiring her, whispering praises, and men gaping at her with their jaws dropping. She looked graceful even by just walking the stairs. She finally got down the stairs then she smiled a bit causing many of the men to be affected. Most of the crew men's eyes were turned into hearts while they stare at the princess. The princess started to walk towards her table. Slowly, yet gracefully walking.

And _then_ she tripped.

Everybody gasped; everybody except Shiro, who was laughing loudly and rolling off the floor. (Ace fell asleep while the princess was still on the stairs)

"Ahahahahaha! That was epic! Hahahaha!"

Everybody turned to her and glared.

"Sorry, it was just so funny!" She said with a sheepish grin.

The princess' eyes widen once she saw who laughed at her. "YOU!" She pointed at her dramatically.

"Me?"

"Yes, you!"

"What about me?" Shiro asked dryly.

"You're that wretched girl who insulted me a few weeks ago!"

"I'm sorry I don't recall seeing you anywhere. Maybe you got the wrong person; I do look like a lot of people."

"I'm not stupid, I know it's you. You're that girl from Toriko!" The princess said through gritted teeth. She was glaring at she who was nonchalant.

Shiro tilted her head. "Toriko?" She dug her mind for memories of what happened in the island. Well, she is definitely not the guy she killed, she's not Marny, then she must be…

_"Good Afternoon miss and welcome to Patty's Laces the finest sellers of shoes in the entire Grand Line." The clerk greeted._

_She looked around to find some sturdy fire-proof shoes. She had to make sure to get almost anything fire-proof, better be safe than running around naked. There were tons of shoes in the place from sandals to boots. She kept on looking 'til she saw a pair of crème and brown colored boots reaching under her knees._

_"Perfect!" She said and grinned._

_She went to the counter to pay for it then she noticed a family of nobles._

_"It's your great grandmother's diamond necklace which had been passed in our family from generations." The dad said to his daughter, holding a box with a diamond necklace inside. The daughter was a petite white-haired girl with deep blue eyes; and she was wearing a pretty blue 'noble-like' girly dress._

_"So that means it used? That's gross, so no thanks." She said and looked at her parents."I'm a noble; I deserve new expensive jewelry not old used ones." _

_Shiro glared at the girl.__ She hated people who think they're better than everyone else just because of their status; they're too arrogant and selfish. __Then the girl noticed Shiro glaring at her._

_"What are you low-life looking at?" She coldly while glaring back._

_"I don't know, a cruel selfish arrogant bitch." Shiro replied with a smirk._

_The noble girl gasped. "How dare you speak to me–a noble like that? My father is a powerful man."She said. "Tell her, daddy."_

_"Miss, a lady shouldn't speak foul words like that. Please just leave us alone."_

_Shiro just smiled and shrugged. "Whatever you say..." She said and went ahead of them then paid for the shoes._

_"You can't just let her leave like that! She was rude to me. She thinks a low-life like her could speak to me like that." The girl said as she stomped her foot._

_"Sorry Princess Spoiled bitch, but you should really look at a mirror. Your face is slowly imitating your ugly personality; well, I hope we see each other again. Bye Mr. and Mrs. Ass fuck, I'm very sorry for you to have such a spoiled whore as a daughter. Cheerio!" Shiro said before she left, leaving an angry family behind._

"Oh yeah! You're that frilly princess from the shoe shop; wow didn't expect you to be a real princess. I guess I should really expect the unexpected." Shiro said with a smile. "How are ya?"

The princess' left eye was twitching of irritation. "Since you're in my kingdom, let's settle this."

Shiro raised an eyebrow. What's she talking about, she thought.

"With a match." The princess said with a smirk."So do you accept?"

Shiro grinned. If there was any stubborn habit she has it'd be never backing out from a fight. "Yeah yeah, I accept."

"Great, I'll expect you by tomorrow morning. At the arena, 9:00am don't be late. Winner gets one wish."

"I'm not a genie…but sure." Shiro said and took out her hand.

The princess smirked and turned her back, then walked towards her family who was sitting on the main table.

"Let the feast begin." The king announced.

Shiro smiled to herself, it was a long time before she fought. And if there's something she's good at it'd be using swords and **not** hand-to-hand combat. At least she knows she has the upper hand. This is going to be good.

* * *

A/N: Finally! I finally finished this chiz. There's so much things going on. So I haven't updated in two weeks…or three. I have a hard time writing.

Okay! I Cut the 8,000 word chapter into two pieces. This is the first and the second is on the next one.

-Shiro is a stubborn donkey

-Kasumi is a spoiled prick

Yayyyy for success in overcoming laziness! Hazzah!

Oh and I was supposed to post this yesterday (friday) but I thought it was thursday yesterday. My bad.

P.S. Oh and there's a bonus chapter, it's your choice if you want to read it or not

**-MeatAndWatermelons **


	7. Bonus Chappy: Can Skip Or Ignore

**Bonus Chapter Can Skip Or Ignore**

**Chapter Bonus: Shiro's thoughts**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

**Warning: This is in Shiro's POV and has a lot of cursing**

* * *

**DAY 1**

I am practically staring at the wall now. I'm actually wishing that I can sleep on deck. Why wouldn't I?

**IT'S 2 IN THE GODDAMN MORNING AND I'M SO FUCKING SLEEPY AND I CAN'T SLEEP A FUCKING WINK BECAUSE OF THAT DAMN ACE'S SNORING!**

Well if you can call it snoring, it's like screaming. It is so loud; I can't even hear the waves.

I'm dead serious.

I mean how does the crew deal with this man?! His snoring is so annoying, I just want to take a pillow and shove it in his lungs. And not to mention that his snoring is accompanied by snoring from Oyaji's room, snoring from the crew's room, snoring from Jozu's room, and snoring from Haruta's room. It's like an orchestra of snores. Seriously, and Ace is the loudest. And his room is infront of mine so I suffer worse than anybody; because Haruta's room is next to mine and next to my room is the quarters of the other crewmates. And above my room, is Oyaji's. Tell me, how can I sleep?

I'm actually impressed they're not awake from each other's snores. The sound of their snores is ringing in my ears and they won't stop.

I don't think I can ever sleep. Oh well, I'm just going to sleep at breakfast. At least the noise is lessened.

* * *

**DAY 2**

Guess what? I finally fell asleep on the second day. But guess what happened?

**Ace**

Yeah, the bastard woke me up at three am and dragged me to the training hall. And friendly reminder I was still bandaged because of him. And I didn't get sleep at all. That's because I was so busy lifting weight 100 times bigger than me. Then I had to run around the ship, and then while I was training, Ace was asleep. But I have no idea how he knows I stop then he wakes up and scolds me. Like a nagging woman. I swear, give Ace boobs he's worse than a woman scolding her husband for cheating on her.

Have I mentioned that I ship Ace and Marco together? I don't know why though. I just feel it's right. Well, can't stop a woman and her evil diabolical plans to force two men together.

And I won the bet. Ow yeahh! But honestly it was luck. Ace was too fast actually. It's a good thing I managed to dodge him on time.

* * *

**DAY 3**

Well this is a hilarious day. But it's also scary…really really scary.

**Note to self: Never mess with Ace unless he's messing with you.**

I mean like, so some random person suggested to Marco that we throw food at a naked Ace. Much to my horror, he already ran around the ship naked yesterday so no big deal.*shudders* I just don't get it why men love running around naked so much. It is disgusting, people! Well, at least with the men I met. I'm sure there are a lot of good men in this world. The kind that do not frolic around, whilst naked.

Back to the story, so Ace took his clothes off blah blah blah then we start throwing food. Which is fun; because when he's talking we'll cut him off by throwing hard food at him. Then I got too carried away and threw soup spaghetti at him. It's a good thing nobody knew it was me. Because Ace, well he got angry. I don't know, maybe he has this hate for soup spaghetti. Maybe the spaghetti man kicked his dog. Or ate his mom. Or his dad. Or his brother. Or his crotch. Something like that.

Then Ace started to kicked, punch, strangle, burn everyone in sight. Everybody was panicking and running below deck to hide. I, on the other hand was stupid enough to jump off board. And then I remembered I was a devil fruit user. Fuck reality.

Then, Namur saved me. Yayyy. Then, Ace fell asleep while strangling Haruta. Then all's well. But I feel guilty. It was my fault (and the spaghetti man's) that most of the crew are in the infirmary. And it's all because of me

I'm so sorry guys. I'm sorry for messing up.

Get well soon :'(

* * *

A/N:

I like pie.

Pie is good.

I love pie

I hope you understood.


End file.
